Provoziert, verdammt, unwiderstehlich - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: Severus Snape/Hermine Granger. Eine Begegnung des Schicksals, die Hermines Leben auf ewig verändert wird ... Wachen Sie auf, Granger! Dachten Sie, das würde ewig so weiter gehen? Dachten Sie, Sie würden weiterhin in meinem Haus leben? Ist es wirklich das, was Sie dachten ... Ein Mörder. Ein Todesser. Ein Verlorener. Ein Retter, der selbst nicht gerettet werden konnte...
1. Immer wissen, nie vergeben

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 1

Immer wissen, nie vergeben

Meine Seele ist dunkel, mein Herz gesplittert.

Er tat, was er getan.

Eine Schande.

Ein Geheimnis, kaum bekannt.

Ich werde immer wissen, nie vergeben.

Und er ist noch da, verfolgt mich in meinen Träumen.

- houseghost -

xxx

Hermine hörte Schritte und schlug die Augen auf.

Noch immer lag sie blutend am Boden, genau an der Stelle, an der sie sie zurückgelassen hatten.

Sie wollte sterben. Aber – welch Ironie – sie war am Leben.

Der Klang der Stiefel auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden kam näher und ließ sie schaudern. Unter Schmerzen hob sie den Kopf und blickte sich um. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig, als sie die Umrisse einer schwarzen Gestalt erkannte, die aus der Dunkelheit ragten.

Die Schritte verstummten in ihrer Nähe.

Mein Gott! Hätte sie doch nur fortlaufen können, vom Disapparieren ganz zu schweigen. Aber sie war zu sehr verletzt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Ihr Kopf wurde schwer, die Wimpern flackerten unter der Last, die sie in sich trug. Sie befand sich am Rande der Ohnmacht.

Nicht hier, nicht jetzt!

Ein missbilligendes Fauchen drang an ihr Ohr und sie erkannte das emotionslose Gesicht ihres Professors. Vertraut und doch zu unwirklich, um wahr zu sein.

Snape.

Konnte sie etwas dafür, dass sie hier lag, halb nackt und jedem ausgeliefert, der des Weges kam?

Das Rascheln seines Umhangs riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte ihn abgenommen und war dabei, ihn über ihren Körper zu legen, um sie zu bedecken.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren und hieß die Wärme des dicken schweren Stoffs willkommen.

Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesprochen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille.

Er sah sie einfach an, mit diesen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen, die Löcher in ihr Inneres zu brennen schienen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Reglos und Still. Lediglich seine Nasenflügel bebten.

Entschieden bückte er sich zu ihr hinab, das Gesicht sogleich von den langen ungepflegten Strähnen verdeckt, nach ihrer Hand greifend. Seine Haut war warm und rau, beinahe sinnlich – wer hätte das gedacht?

Sie zitterte und er zog sie zu sich hoch.

Es war verstörend. Dabei war alles, was er tat, sie in seine Arme zu betten, um kurz darauf mit ihr zu verschwinden, hinein in die Schatten der Dunkelheit.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sie in seinen Armen lag und er sie fortbrachte. Von hier nach dort, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in der Mulde an seiner Schulter und verspürte ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das es ihr erlaubte, zum ersten Mal wieder frei zu atmen.

Er presste sie fest an seine Brust, sodass sie seinen Duft riechen konnte, herb und männlich.

So reisten sie fort, im Strudel der Zeit, getragen von seiner Willkür.

Endlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, erreichten sie ihren Zielort.

Snape landete mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden im Inneren eines absonderlichen Hauses und brachte sie zu einem schäbigen Sofa, auf dem er sie behutsam ablegte.

Als er dabei war, sich umzudrehen, gruben sich ihre Nägel in den schwarzen Stoff seines Fracks, der seine Arme bekleidete.

Er warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen zu, die Brauen in der Mitte fest zusammengezogen, sodass eine tiefe Falte zwischen ihnen entstand.

Hermine fühlte Kälte in sich aufsteigen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Alles, was sie fühlen wollte, war die Nähe und die Wärme ihres verhassten Professors.

Schon immer hatte sie Dinge getan, die sie nicht hätte tun sollen. Und ganz besonders jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem alles so eigenartig und abscheulich war, verspürte sie den Drang, gegen jede Vernunft zu handeln.

Er riss an seinem Arm, wollte ihn von ihr weg ziehen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los, blickte flehend zu ihm auf, während salzige Tränen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Wenn Sie nicht damit aufhören, sehe ich mich gezwungen, einen Beruhigungszauber anzuwenden, Miss Granger."

Sie schluckte.

Wie in Zeitlupe lösten sich ihre verkrampften Finger von ihm los, noch immer hallten seine bitteren Worte in ihrem Inneren nach. Eine Stimme, so präzise und tief, dass sie schauderte.

Er war ein scheinbar lebloser, grausamer Mensch.

Aber er hatte sie gerettet.


	2. Angst, die durch meine Venen kriecht

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 2

Angst, die durch meine Venen kriecht

Angst kriecht durch meine Venen, rüttelt an den Ketten meiner Freiheit.

Der Geruch vom Verrat klebt an seinen Händen, wie der Ratten tödlichen Seuche, die sich nagend an meinen Gebeinen labt.

- houseghost -

Der Strom der Tränen, die über Hermines Gesicht rannten, brach nicht ab. Es war zu viel für sie gewesen, die Rettung in letzter Sekunde zu unverhofft, um keine Spuren in ihrem Inneren zu hinterlassen. Sie hatte schon einige Abenteuer bestanden, doch dieses Erlebnis war das mit Abstand fürchterlichste für sie gewesen.

Noch immer lag sie auf dem abgewetzten Sofa in diesem eigenartigen Haus. Snape kniete neben ihr auf dem Boden und rollte mit den Augen. Langsam aber sicher schien er die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren.

Irgendwann packte er sie fest bei den Schultern und sah sie an. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen." Seine Stimme klang außerordentlich ruhig aber auch sehr ernst.

Zaghaft nahm sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und starrte in das verhasste Gesicht ihres Professors, der in diesen Stunden ihr einziger Halt war.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?"

Hermine konnte nicht sprechen und blinzelte hilflos und mit mäßigem Erfolg ihre Tränen beiseite. Was geschehen war, was sie ihr angetan hatten, saß einfach zu tief...

Er zog die Mundwinkel zurück und ließ sie los. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten angestrengt und eine Weile lang war es vollkommen still zwischen ihnen.

Was ging in ihm vor? Was mochte er wohl über sie denken? Sie wagte es nicht, danach zu fragen. Ihr eigenes Leben war an diesem Tag an ihr vorüber gezogen, wie die aufeinander folgenden Bilder eines Films.

Er war eine dunkle Kreatur, die das Leben und die Freude daran verabscheute, wenn man den Worten der Leute glauben durfte. Sie selbst hatte ihn allzu oft von dieser Seite erlebt, wenn er sie bloßgestellt hatte.

Doch hier war er nun. Bei ihr. Und sie bei ihm. Und irgendwie schien er sie zu verstehen. Seine vorsichtige Zurückhaltung, die Art, wie er sie hochgehoben und an sich gedrückt hatte, zeigte es.

Was steckte in ihm, in diesem Professor, der für Dumbledore arbeitete? Etwas Ungeahntes, das sie nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Wollen Sie sich frisch machen?", fragte er schließlich und mit deutlich milderem Blick.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und kauerte sich neben der knienden Gestalt in den schwarzen Gewändern auf dem Sofa zusammen.

Erneut schien die Zeit still zu stehen, keiner sagte auch nur einen Ton.

Was hätte sie schon sagen sollen? Es gab keine Worte für das, was sie empfand … Außer vielleicht Scham. Wut. Trauer.

Seine langen, dünnen Finger schoben sich durch seine Haare. Mit einem Mal sah er deutlich angespannt aus. „Kann ich Sie kurz alleine lassen?", fragte er dann. „Es gibt da etwas – etwas, das ich erledigen muss."

Sie nickte matt, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung nicht gefiel. Sie wollte nicht, dass er fortging, wollte nicht alleine sein mit der Kälte, die in ihr steckte.

Er stand auf. Groß und schlank. Das Fehlen seines Umhangs ließ ihn noch weitaus surrealer wirken, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Stellen Sie keine Dummheiten an und Sie werden hier in Sicherheit sein."

Seine Worte klangen ungewohnt für jemanden wie ihn. Fürsorglich.

Hermine blickte ihm hinterher, wie er sich lautlos und anmutig von ihr wegbewegte, bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war.


	3. Angst, die durch meine Venen kriecht 2

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 3

Angst, die durch meine Venen kriecht – Teil 2

Hermine blickte sich vorsichtig um. Noch immer lag sie zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Sofa. Allein, in einem fremden Haus. Schnell fiel ihr auf, dass der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, in weitaus schlimmerem Zustand war, als sie auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte. Und dabei dachte sie nicht einmal an den Staub, der sich überall breit gemacht hatte.

Die Vorhänge waren - ebenso wie das Sofa und der braune Teppich - verschlissen und mit einer Vielzahl an Löchern übersät. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, nicht einmal ein Blick aus den milchigen Fenstern erlaubte es ihr, etwas zu erkennen.

Der Eigentümer der Bruchbude, wem auch immer sie gehören mochte, schien sich nicht darum zu kümmern, wie es hier aussah. Der Anstrich und die Tapete, die stellenweise aufgebracht war, blätterte von den Wänden ab.

Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, was kein Wunder war, nach allem, was sie durchmachen musste. Noch immer fröstelte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was geschehen wäre, wenn der Professor sie nicht gefunden hätte.

Doch wie war sie nur in diese Lage geraten? Sie – ausgerechnet sie, wo sie doch immer einen Plan in der Tasche hatte! Jemandem mit ihrem Verstand durfte so etwas nicht passieren...

Sie hatte Angst. Angst, die immer mehr von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte und wie Gift langsam durch ihre Venen kroch.

Mit zittrigen Händen drückte sie ihre Knie an sich und erinnerte sich an den Moment der Wärme, der sie ergriffen hatte, als Snape sie in seine Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt hatte. Er war der Letzte gewesen, mit dem sie im Falle einer Rettung gerechnet hätte.

Eine ganze Weile starrte sie um sich, ohne es zu wagen, auch nur einen Fuß vom Sofa zu nehmen, bis ihr Blick auf ein großes, dunkles Holzregal fiel, das über und über mit alten Büchern voll gepfercht war. Sie richtete den Oberkörper auf, reckte den Hals weit nach vorn, um die Wörter darauf entziffern zu können – es waren eindeutig Zauberbücher, obwohl das Haus von Muggeln stammen musste.

Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, da viel ihr ein Bilderrahmen auf, der in einer Ecke auf einem Stapel Bücher stand. In seinem Inneren steckte ein altes, verblichenes Foto, auf dem eine unansehnliche Frau mit leerem Blick und langen, ungepflegten Haaren zu erkennen war. Irgendwie erinnerte sie sie an jemanden, doch Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und so starrte sie das Bild wie verloren an.

Von diesem Moment an fühlte sie sich von der eigenartigen Frau in den Bann gezogen und merkte gar nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrich, während sie in sich gekehrt auf ihrem Platz saß und nichts von dem mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah.

„Gefällt es Ihnen, Miss Granger?", hörte sie spöttische Worte in ihr Ohr dringen.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen.

Snape stand nur gut einen Meter von ihr entfernt vor dem Sofa und musterte sie.

Als sie mit klopfendem Herzen zu ihm aufblickte, erkannte sie, dass er überall mit feuchter, roter Farbe bespritzt war ... Doch - was war das?

Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es _keine_ Farbe war. Seine schwarze Kleidung, die Ärmel, die bis zu den Fingerknöcheln seine Hände bedeckten, waren Blut durchtränkt.

Snapes eisiger Blick, der sich nach wie vor in ihre Augen brannte, ließ sie frösteln und sie zog seinen langen schwarzen Umhang, den sie an ihrem Körper trug, seit er ihn bei ihrer Rettung über sie gelegt hatte, noch fester um sich.

Tausend Fragen schossen ihr in den Kopf. Was hatte er getan? Wieso sah er so aus? Wo war er gewesen? Warum war er überhaupt fort gewesen?

Eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Wortlos zog er einen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel, den Hermine als ihren eigenen erkannte. Sie schluckte, doch er nahm scheinbar keine Notiz davon und warf ihn auf ihren Schoß.

„Wie – wie sind Sie an den ran gekommen?", stammelte sie verängstigt.

Er schnaubte und ließ sich träge neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen.

Hermine wurde ganz mulmig zumute bei all dem Blut. Da war die Tatsache, mit ihrem eigenartigen Professor auf einem Sofa zu sitzen, plötzlich ein Klacks.

„Sind das Ihre ersten Worte, die Sie an mich richten wollen?", fragte er gelassen, fast schon amüsiert. Für jemanden, der von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt war, klang es _zu_ surreal.

Doch seine tiefe Stimme hatte etwas so Ehrwürdiges an sich, dass ihre Aufregung sofort verschwand. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er es all die Jahre zuvor immer wieder geschafft hatte, sie damit auf die Palme zu bringen. Vielleicht wollte sie gar nicht mehr wissen, warum er eigentlich fort gewesen war. Aber das Rot, das an ihm klebte, verstörte sie. Da er keine Anzeichen einer Verletzung zeigte, ging sie davon aus, dass es nicht sein Blut war.

„Wie?", fragte sie noch einmal.

Er schob langsam seine Finger durch die Haare. „Betriebsgeheimnis."

Hermine nickte und senkte den Kopf. Es sah so aus, als müsste sie sich erst einmal damit zufrieden geben.


	4. Hoffnung

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 4

Hoffnung

Minutenlang schwiegen sie vor sich hin und als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er wirkte müde und abwesend, ganz anders, als sie es sonst von ihm kannte. Dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so gelöst zeigte, überraschte sie. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er sehr wohl ein lebendiges Wesen war, ganz entgegen der Meinungen und Gerüchte, die in Hogwarts und darüber hinaus über ihn kursierten.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen. Doch es dauerte, ehe ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam. Noch immer war sie durcheinander und verängstigt.

„D-danke", stammelte sie endlich. Etwas, das sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft in diesem Haus loswerden wollte, ohne so recht zu wissen, wie sie es anstellen sollte. Wie konnte sie mit jemandem über das reden, was ihr zugestoßen war? Vor allem mit ihm, ihrem kalten, herzlosen Professor. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Wusste er, was geschehen war? Sie musste es herausfinden. Aber wie? Es war absurd, dass ausgerechnet ihr die Worte fehlten, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, darüber reden zu müssen. Noch nie hatte sie sich so bloßgestellt gefühlt. So hilflos.

Er öffnete blitzartig die Augen und sah sie an, als hätte nie zuvor jemand sich bei ihm bedankt. Ein zögerliches Nicken kam von seiner Seite. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Auf einmal war ihr alles egal. War sie nicht Hermine Granger? Es schien, als würde ihr nur noch ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser helfen, der sie davor bewahren konnte, verrückt zu werden. Sie wollte sich ihren Kummer von der Seele reden, ganz gleich, was er über sie denken mochte. Er konnte nicht viel schlimmer sein, als die, die ihr das angetan hatten.

„Ich - ich war nicht sicher, ob überhaupt jemand mich finden würde", stammelte sie unbeholfen. „Sie haben mir wie wilde Tiere die Kleider vom Körper gerissen ..." Sie schluckte die sich erneut bildenden Tränen hinunter und starrte beschämt auf die dunklen Knöpfe, die in einer langen und eng stehenden Reihe seine Brust säumten. „Es war grauenvoll, als ich seinen Schwanz spürte", schloss sie schließlich und zitterte dabei. Nun war es raus und sie wartete einfach ab, was geschehen würde, ihre Lippen fest zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

Sekunden vergingen, ehe er reagierte. „Sie müssen mir nichts erklären", sagte er dann. Ruhig und vollkommen unerwartet.

Erleichterung ergriff sie. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich darüber reden muss. In mir überschlägt sich alles."

Er seufzte kaum merklich. Dann blickte er gedankenverloren ins Leere. „Es gibt Dinge, die wir nicht verstehen können, Miss Granger. Und Dinge, die wir nicht verstehen sollen. Jeder von uns hat mit seinem eigenen Schicksal zu kämpfen." Sie verlor sich in seiner Stimme, die ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln über die Haut jagte, doch dann knackten seine Kiefer durch den Druck, den er beim Nachdenken unweigerlich auf sie ausübte, was sie sogleich aus ihrer Lethargie riss. „Sie haben recht, manche Menschen verhalten sich schlimmer als Tiere. Doch Sie können es nicht ändern. Niemand kann das."

Wenn es etwas gab, was sie niemals im Leben von Snape erwartet hätte, war es Verständnis gewesen. Doch hier saß er nun neben ihr auf dem Sofa und wirkte auf sie wie ein Fels in der Brandung, ohne sie, wie er es sonst tat, mit seinen zornigen Blicken und seiner wütenden Stimme zu strafen.

„Aber Sie haben mich gefunden und mich gerettet", fuhr sie energisch fort. „Ich verdanke Ihnen mein Leben. Außerdem haben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurück geholt ..."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt von seiner Tat. „Lassen Sie es gut sein."

Hermine aber konnte nicht so tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert. „Das ist mein Ernst. Sie haben mich gerettet."

„Wenn Sie meinen", sagte er beiläufig.

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Wollen Sie denn gar nicht wissen, wie es dazu kam?"

„Ich konnte Sie wohl schlecht dort liegen lassen, Granger", murmelte er leise, als hätte er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Doch Hermine wollte ihm nicht glauben, dass das alles war. Sie hatte seinen Blick aus purem Hass gesehen, der das Geschehene verabscheut hatte. Und sie hatte gespürt, wie er sie schützend und voller Wärme an sich gedrückt hatte. Für sie gab es keine Zweifel daran, dass er wesentlich stärker davon betroffen gewesen war, als er zu erkennen gab.

„Als Ihr Lehrer fühlte ich mich für Sie verantwortlich", setzte er schlicht nach. Doch dann funkelten seine Augen auf und sie erkannte einen unbändigen Durst nach Rache darin, der sie schaudern ließ. „Und was Ihren Zauberstab anbelangt - der ist nicht gerade freiwillig zu mir gekommen ..."

Sie schluckte. „Ich – ich vermute, dass Sie nicht anders konnten", antwortete kleinlaut darauf.

Daher also all das Blut...

Er schwieg.

„Nicht wahr?" Ihr Blick offenbarte, dass sie eine ganz bestimmte Antwort von ihm erwartete. Eine Antwort, die ihr Bestätigung und Hoffnung geben sollte. Hoffnung, dass nicht alle Menschen in diesen dunklen Stunden einfach nur grausam waren.

Er sah sie fragend an. Wie konnte Sie nur so überzeugt von dem sein, was sie sagte? „Miss Granger", begann er sanft, „Sie sollten vorsichtiger über mich urteilen. Sie kennen mich nicht. Und Sie wissen nicht, wozu ich in der Lage bin und was ich getan habe. Es mag sein, dass Sie sich nach einem rettenden Anker sehnen. Doch Sie werden ihn nicht hier finden. Vor allem nicht in mir."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wie Sie schon sagten, sind Sie mein Lehrer. Und wenn Sie wirklich so kaltherzig wären, wie alle Welt behauptet, hätten Sie mich liegen lassen."

Er antwortete nicht darauf und blickte entschieden von ihr weg.

Erst nach einer Weile ergriff er das Wort. „Hier. Trinken Sie das." Er hielt ihr auffordernd eine kleine, gläserne Phiole hin, die er aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte. Die Flüssigkeit darin schimmerte aufreizend, als solle sie Mut machen.

Dennoch war sie skeptisch. „Was ist das?"

„Gegen die Schmerzen."

Hermine nahm sie ihm mit unruhigen Fingern ab und setzte sie an ihre Lippen. Gegen die Schmerzen klang gut. In Wahrheit schmeckte das Zeig widerlich. Sie würgte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er mit dem Kopf nickte.

„So ist es gut."

Mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln gab sie ihm die leere Phiole zurück, die kurz darauf ins Nichts verschwand.

„Ich sollte Sie langsam zurück bringen", sagte er leise. „Bestimmt macht man sich Sorgen um Sie."


	5. Gehen oder bleiben

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 5

Gehen oder bleiben

Zurück? Nein! Hermine wollte aus lauter Verzweiflung schreien, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Sie wollte nicht gehen, soviel stand fest. Sofort machte sich Angst in ihr breit, bei dem Gedanken daran, nicht mehr in seiner Nähe zu sein, nicht mehr in Sicherheit zu sein.

Snape musste den panischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen haben, denn seine Stimme wurde ganz sanft, als er fortfuhr. „Kommen Sie schon, Granger. Es ist an der Zeit."

„Nein!", rief sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele. Ihr war egal, wie lächerlich sie dabei klang.

„Aber Sie müssen ..."

„Nein. Bis die Schule wieder anfängt, ist noch jede Menge Zeit. Meine Eltern denken sowieso, ich bin bei den Weasleys und die Weasleys denken, ich bin bei meinen Eltern …" Er runzelte die Stirn, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber so ist das eben, wenn man seine Eule zu voreilig losschickt. Jedenfalls würde ich gerne noch hier bleiben, wenn Sie gestatten."

Snape schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf und seine ohnehin schon unordentlichen Strähnen machten sich dabei ein weiteres Mal selbstständig. „Aber das ist ausgeschlossen. Sie können nicht hier bleiben."

„Bitte. Ich muss das erst mal alles verarbeiten. Und ich fürchte, ich bin noch nicht so weit, um einfach weiter zu machen."

Wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, dem flehenden Klang in ihrer Stimme Wirkung zu verleihen, er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wir sollten Sie zu einem Arzt bringen, Miss Granger, um festzustellen, dass Ihnen nichts fehlt", sagte er entschieden, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen.

Hermine schauderte. Ein Arzt war das Letzte, was sie jetzt sehen wollte. „Nein."

„Aber ich kann nicht verantworten, dass ..."

Sie wischte sich trotzig mit dem Ärmel die Nase und fiel ihm ins Wort. „Warum haben Sie mich dann nicht gleich zu einem Arzt gebracht,wenn Sie mich ohnehin wieder los haben wollten?"

Er sah überrascht aus, wie energisch sie auf seine Versuche reagierte, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Ich fühlte mich verantwortlich für Sie, Miss Granger. Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Deshalb tat ich das, was ich für das Beste hielt. Außerdem war ich gezwungen, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Deshalb habe ich Sie hier her gebracht, an einen sicheren Ort."

„Und das ist jetzt vorbei, oder was?", kommentierte sie giftig.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es wird Zeit für Sie, da hin zu gehen, wo sie hin gehören."

„Sie haben leicht reden", gab sie mit zittriger Stimme zurück, ehe sie wieder einmal den Blick auf seine Brust senkte. „Ich möchte nicht gehen." Es war die reine Wahrheit. Sie konnte sich selbst keinen Reim darauf machen, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, niemanden sehen zu wollen. Vor allem, niemandem trauen zu können. Eigenartiger Weise hatte ausgerechnet Snape es geschafft, das Beste aus diesem grauenvollen Tag für sie herauszuholen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und das war im Moment alles was zählte.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Granger?", fragte er irritiert. Die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen arbeitete angestrengt. Offenbar hatte er in all den Jahren als Lehrer nicht mit so etwas fertig werden müssen. Kein Wunder, bei dem Ruf, den er bei seinen Schülern hatte.

„Ich möchte einfach nur eine Weile hier bleiben", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Nichts weiter. Ich habe keine Erwartungen. Bestimmt nicht! Außerdem kann ich mich ganz leise machen und Sie werden gar nicht merken, dass ich überhaupt da bin ..."

Er lachte ironisch auf und sein Gesicht wirkte dabei um etliche Jahre jünger. „Sie und leise machen? Soll das ein Witz sein? Sie schaffen es kaum, den Mund zu halten, während Sie Ihren Finger heben."

Hermine starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie war empört, sagte aber erst mal nichts dazu. Immerhin hatte sie ein Anliegen an ihn und wollte nichts riskieren.

„Vor allem werde ich wissen, dass Sie da sind und das genügt schon, um mir Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten."

„Bitte", flehte sie.

Doch sein Ausdruck blieb hart. „Das ist lächerlich! Für wie lange sollte das so gehen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie leise antwortete. „Bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehe."

Einen Moment lang sah er so aus, als würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, bis er begriff, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er senkte den Blick und sah sie eindringlich durch seine langen Strähnen hindurch an. „Und wo denken Sie, würden Sie schlafen?", hauchte er in tiefen Tönen, die fast schon eine verführerische Wirkung auf sie hatten.

Hermine schauderte, als sie diese völlig neue Seite an ihm entdeckte. Doch nur für eine Sekunde lang. „Ich nehme an, das ist Ihr Haus?" Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, sich in diesem Zimmer umzusehen. Und auch dann, wenn sie zuvor zu verstört gewesen war, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, war ihr doch tief in ihrem Inneren ins Bewusstsein gestiegen, was es mit dieser Behausung auf sich hatte.

„Bravo, Miss Granger", sagte er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus. „Sie erstaunen mich mit Ihren Fähigkeiten. Aber ist Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen, dass dieses Haus kaum bewohnbar ist?"

„Hat es fließend warmes Wasser?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er legte voller Erwartung den Kopf schief. Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Ich deute das als ein Ja. Außerdem besitzen Sie einen Zauberstab, da sollte es nicht allzu schwer sein, es etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen."

Ein höhnisches Lachen drang aus seinem Inneren hervor. „Selbst dann, wenn ich das täte, was ich, wie ersichtlich, seit Jahren nicht gemacht habe, würde ich das Haus hassen."

Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. „Warum?"

„Das ist privat", entgegnete er knapp und schnaubte dabei unzufrieden. In seinem Inneren arbeitete es sichtlich und Hermine ahnte, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Doch noch ehe sie darauf eingehen konnte, fuhr er fort. „Haben Sie schon daran gedacht, dass es sehr unprofessionell von mir wäre, Sie während der Ferien _bei mir_ wohnen zu lassen?"

„Warum?", fragte sie unschuldig blinzelnd.

Er knurrte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin Ihr Lehrer."

Daher wehte also der Wind. „Richtig. Aber wie Sie schon sagten, haben wir Ferien ..."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf. „Ah, verstehe! Das Ganze ist eine Verschwörung gegen mich, die mich meinen Job kosten soll ..."

„Unsinn!", rief sie energisch. „Denken Sie, ich habe mich mit Absicht in diese Situation gebracht?"

Er verschränkte steif die Arme vor der Brust, die Brauen in die Höhe gezogen. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Normalerweise meiden meine Schüler meine Gegenwart."

„Aber das ist ein Notfall, Professor", erinnerte sie ihn dringlich.

„Und woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, Miss Granger, dass Sie ausgerechnet bei mir wohnen wollen?"

„Ich will niemanden sehen. Das ist alles. Nennen Sie mich ruhig feige, aber ich schäme mich für das, was geschehen ist. Diese Kerle ..."

„Todesser, Miss Granger. Es war ein Todesser, die anderen Rekruten."

Sie erstarrte. Dann schluckte sie. „W-w-wunderbar. Jedenfalls haben Sie mich gerettet. Außerdem fühle ich mich in Ihrer Nähe sicher. Und das soll auch so bleiben."

Er sah sie erstaunt an, seine Brauen immer noch steil in der Luft hängend. „Ich …"

Sie tat es ihm mit einem langgezogenen „Ja" gleich.

„Nichts. Wie dem auch sei, es geht nicht. Das gehört sich einfach nicht."

Hermine klang leicht säuerlich, als sie antwortete. „Wissen Sie, wie sich das für mich anfühlt? Ich bin kein Stück Fleisch, das man nach Belieben durchkauen und wieder ausspucken kann."

„Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang!", rief er empört. „Das habe ich nie behauptet."

„Nein? Dann zeigen Sie mir, dass ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht habe und Sie kein Bastard sind, wie alle anderen immer behaupten."

Er lachte bitter auf, die Mundwinkel zurückgezogen. „Ich habe nie abgestritten, dass ich ein Bastard bin. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, welche Grausamkeiten ich bereits an Menschen verüben musste, Miss Granger." Er beugte sich so nahe zu ihr hinüber, dass seine Nase fast ihr Gesicht berührte und sie vor Schreck den Atem anhielt. „Also lassen Sie es gut sein und mich Sie zurück bringen."

„Aber … Sie – Sie haben mich gerettet", stammelte sie durcheinander. Dann rang sie nach Luft, ehe sie nachsetzte. „Sie sind keines dieser Monster ..."

„Nein? Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte er herausfordernd, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Noch immer war er so nah, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Ihre Pupillen kreisten verschreckt um jede Pore, jede Falte, die durch seinen Lebenswandel in sein Gesicht gezeichnet war. Und das waren nicht wenige.

„Was glauben Sie, musste ich tun, um Ihren Zauberstab zu bekommen?", hörte sie ihn voller Inbrunst sagen, wobei sie nicht erkennen konnte, ob das, was auch immer er getan hatte, ein Genuss für ihn war, oder ob er nur so spielte.

„Sie sind alle Tot", setzte er emotionslos nach. Die Worte rollten dabei derart gekonnt über seine Zunge, als wäre seine ganze Persönlichkeit eine einzige Illusion. In diesem Moment erkannte sie, dass er ein Meister darin war, sich zu verstellen, was ihre Verunsicherung nur noch steigerte.

„Aber … das ..."

„Ja?" Er wartete geduldig. Doch seine schwarzen Augen glühten.

Hermine schwieg. Sie wusste nicht weiter. Was konnte sie schon über diesen Mann sagen? Was sollte sie über ihn denken? Vor allem jetzt, nachdem er ihr das offenbart hatte, nachdem er sie gerettet hatte.

Als keine Antwort kam, wischte er sich die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die mit einem Mal noch ungepflegter als üblich wirkten. „Sehen Sie", sagte er ruhig und eindringlich, „genau aus diesem Grund können Sie nicht bleiben. Sie gehören nicht hier her."

„Aber wo soll ich dann hin?", fragte sie verunsichert. „Ich will nicht zu meinen Eltern. Sie sind Muggel und ich wäre dort nicht sicher ..."

„Da würde ich Sie auch nicht hinbringen", sagte er knapp.

„Wohin dann? Hogwarts ist während des Sommers für die Schüler geschlossen."

„Ich könnte eine Sondererlaubnis für Sie durchbringen. Die Hauselfen sind da, um alles in Ordnung zu halten … Ich entsinne mich, dass Sie einen guten Draht zu ihnen hatten. Somit wären Sie nicht alleine ..."

„Schönen Dank auch!", stieß sie gereizt aus. Das Thema Hauselfen war ein wunder Punkt für sie geworden, seit sie erkennen musste, dass niemand ihre Ansichten teilte. „Ich wollte doch nur helfen. Ich denke, Sie sollten das verstehen."

Er ging nicht darauf ein, als er antwortete. „Oder ich bringe Sie zu den Weasleys, wo Sie eigentlich hingehört hätten ..."

Sofort waren die Elfen vergessen und sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape seufzte wie in Zeitlupe. Dann fing er an, ihr von Dumbledores Plänen zu erzählen, sie und Harry in den Fuchsbau zu bringen.

„Oh." Hermine überlegte angestrengt und bearbeitete dabei ununterbrochen ihre Lippe mit den Zähnen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt diesen ganzen Trubel verkraften kann. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Professor, die Weasleys sind wie eine zweite Familie für mich. Am liebsten hätte ich aber erst mal meine Ruhe vor ihnen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, fast schon belustigt. „Sie sind verrückt!"

Hermine reckte das Kinn in die Höhe. „Meinen Sie? Sie sind nur nicht an Gesellschaft gewöhnt, habe ich recht? Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal Besuch empfangen?"

Er schoss ihr einen funkelnden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu. „Wollten Sie nicht so tun, als wären Sie nicht hier?"

Hermine konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen, als sie diese Worte hörte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, ohne dass sie gemerkt hatte, wann er bereit gewesen war, einzulenken. Sie warf sich nach vorne und fiel ihm in einem Anfall der Euphorie um den Hals. „Danke, Professor!"

Ihre Arme gruben sich fest um seinen Nacken und Snape versteifte sich dabei sichtlich, während er zaghaft eine Hand auf ihr Schulterblatt legte.

„War das wirklich nötig, Granger?"

Sie nickte. Er aber wirkte, wie sie amüsiert feststellte, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten, sie wieder los zu lassen. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass er nicht daran gewöhnt war, so behandelt zu werden, einfach zu viel für ihn.

„Haben Sie schon eine Idee, wie Sie Albus verklickern wollen, wo Sie sind?", fragte er mit einem etwas unglücklichen Ausdruck auf dem sonst so beherrschten Gesicht, als sie wieder gesittet neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß. „Irgendwann wird er jemanden schicken, um Sie abzuholen."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorge", verkündete sie lächelnd. „Ich werde Ron einen zweiten Brief schreiben, in dem steht, dass ich spontan in den Ferien mit meinen Eltern verreist bin. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Molly es den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens erzählt."


	6. Richtig und falsch

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 6

Richtig und falsch

Hermine war erstaunt, etwas bei Professor Snape zu finden, das sie nie zuvor für möglich gehalten hätte: Besorgnis. Ganz besonders deshalb fühlte sie, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Er hatte sie schließlich gefunden und damit ihr Schicksal beeinflusst.

Sie war von Natur aus alles andere als einfältig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr der Gedanke kam, dass er vermutlich Opfer wie sie schon öfter gesehen hatte, doch allem Anschein nach war keines davon seine Schülerin gewesen.

Snape für seinen Teil bemühte sich zwar, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, trotzdem konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich betroffen fühlte. Er hätte ihr den Rücken zukehren und sie liegen lassen können. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Und hier war sie nun, in seinem Haus, das ebenso unwirklich wie er selbst schien. Das Haus, in dem sie ihre Ferien verbringen würde.

Kurze Zeit darauf hatte er offenbar genug davon, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und führte sie nach oben ins Badezimmer, damit sie sich frischmachen konnte.

Sie musste feststellen, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Es war das mit Abstand scheußlichste Haus, das sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Alles wirkte düster und modrig.

Schon die hölzerne Treppe, die in den ersten Stock zum Bad und den Schlafräumen führte, wirkte alles andere als Vertrauen erweckend. Wenn sie über einen hölzernen Steg am Rande eines Abgrunds geschritten wäre, wäre ihr kaum mulmiger zumute gewesen, als in dem Augenblick, als sie einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte.

Dann standen sie gemeinsam in der Tür zum Bad. Durch ein kleines Fenster fiel etwas Tageslicht ins Innere des Zimmers und beleuchtete es unvorteilhaft.

Snape, der Hermine in seinen schwarzen Sachen und mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren um einiges überragte, tat einfach so, als würde es ihn nicht weiter kümmern. Schließlich hatte er sie gewarnt, was sie hier vorfinden würde. „In dem Schrank dort unten sind Handtücher", teilte er knapp mit. „Wenn Sie was brauchen, rufen Sie einfach."

Es war ungewohnt, so etwas aus seinem Munde zu hören, doch nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte, überraschte es sie kaum noch. „Danke", antwortete sie leise, ehe die Tür knarzend hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und sie alleine war.

Der erste Blick in den Spiegel, der wohl wie der Rest der Umgebung seine beste Zeit bereits überstanden hatte, war ein Schock für Hermine. Ihre Augen wirkten schwer und verquollen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren und im Gegenzug etwas Dunkles, Trauriges gewonnen.

Kein Wunder, dass er sie so angesehen hatte, verhalten mitleidig.

Sie zog die Nase hoch und spürte erneut den Drang ihrer Tränen, nach außen zu wollen.

„Nicht jetzt!", fluchte sie. Schließlich war sie kein kleines Kind mehr.

Verbittert kämpfte sie dagegen an, ehe sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild loslöste und den Wasserhahn aufdrehte. Es dauerte, bis es warm wurde und Hermine den Stöpsel im Waschbecken versenkte. Ihre Finger schmerzten, das Wasser brannte an verschiedenen Stellen auf der aufgeschürften Haut, bei den Versuchen, die ersten Verletzungen unter den blutigen Krusten in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Doch das war noch ihr geringstes Übel. Ihr ganzer Unterleib fühlte sich taub an, das grauenhafte Zeug, das Snape ihr gegeben hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Sie war wundgescheuert, keine Frage. Und er wusste davon.

Mein Gott! Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

Vorsichtig legte sie seinen schwarzen Umhang beiseite und schälte sich aus ihren Klamotten, bis sie nur noch mit Unterhose, Hemd und dem BH darunter vor dem Spiegel stand.

Schon jetzt erkannte sie blaue Flecke und Schwellungen an ihren Extremitäten. Wie sollte es da erst in ihrem Inneren aussehen?

Ihre Finger schoben das Höschen zur Seite und tasteten sich langsam vorwärts.

War das wirklich ihr Körper? Alles fühlte sich so fremd an, als würde er jemand anderem gehören.

Traurig stellte sie fest, dass ihr nicht einmal nach Rache zumute war. Kein Gefühl auf der Welt konnte beschreiben, was sie empfand. Ihre Gedanken kreisten wirr durch ihren Kopf.

Hatte Snape die Typen tatsächlich ermordet?

Frage um Frage tat sich in ihr auf, auf die sie keine Antwort finden konnte.

Vollkommen fertig mit ihren Nerven brach sie schließlich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Das nächste, was Hermine spürte, waren zwei kräftige Hände, die sie an den Schultern packten. Vorsichtig und dennoch entschlossen.

Sie konnte nichts sehen, ihre Tränen und die wirren Locken ihrer Haare versperrten ihr jegliche Sicht. Aber sie konnte es fühlen.

Wärme. Nähe.

Ihr Puls raste. Was geschah mit ihr?

Snapes Finger schlossen sich um ihren Arm, als er sie zu sich zog, nicht um sie auf die Beine zu stellen, sondern um sie an seine Brust zu betten.

Sie roch seinen Duft, der mindestens genauso verstörend war, wie die Tatsache, dass er sie innerhalb eines Tages bereits zum zweiten Mal halb nackt auf dem Boden liegend gefunden hatte.

Was war mit ihr geschehen? Warum hatte sie die Kontrolle über sich und ihren Willen verloren? Ausgerechnet sie!

Seine Umarmung dauerte an. Es gab nichts Verwerfliches daran, außer man wollte unbedingt darüber nachdenken, wer er war. Ihr Lehrer. Dumbledores Spion. Ein Todesser.

Sie fühlte, wie er sie an sich drückte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Nicht auf anstößige Art, sondern beschützend. Bei Gott, sie kannte den Unterschied.

Sein Atem ging ruhig und tief und verschaffte ihr Frieden. Es war die mitunter wunderbarste Umarmung, die sie je verspürt hatte. Voller Fürsorge und Verständnis. Ein Zustand, in dem sie sich geborgen fühlte, so eigenartig es ihr auch vorkommen mochte, hier mit ihm vereint zu sein.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich ihr Puls und sie entspannte sich in seinen Armen, ließ ihren Kopf tief in die Mulde an seiner Schulter sinken.

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Doch das machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter. Sie wünschte sich, er würde den Anfang machen, um endlich diese unheimliche Stille zu vertreiben, die unangenehm an ihren Nerven sägte.

Stattdessen hockte er schweigsam mit ihr auf den kalten Fließen und hielt sie fest, das womöglich einzig Richtige, was er für sie tun konnte.


	7. Schuldgefühle

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 7

Schuldgefühle

Hermine beneidete Snape für seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die er ausstrahlte, wenngleich sie nicht von dem Gedanken loskam, dass alles nur inszeniert war. Vermutlich war noch nie zuvor jemand in der Lage gewesen, ihn aus ihrem Blickwinkel zu betrachten, doch ihr fiel auf, dass es in ihm arbeitete; und das nicht wenig.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort auf seinem Schoß und in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Und es schien auch keine Rolle zu spielen. Alles, was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er für sie da war, obwohl er es nicht hätte sein müssen.

„Ich möchte mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen", sagte sie schließlich, um die Form zu wahren.

Endlich fiel ihr auf, dass er sie ansah. Seine Lider waren halb geschlossen.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun", kam seine tiefe Stimme. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld."

Verstohlen tauschte sie Blicke mit ihm, ohne dass er eine Mine auf seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht verzog. Das Schwarz seiner Augen strahlte unergründlich und leuchtend und für einen winzigen Moment verlor sie sich darin und vergaß ihre Sorgen.

„Sie werden etwas zum Anziehen brauchen", murmelte er irgendwann.

„Und?"

„Wir sollten Ihnen was Passendes besorgen."

„Oh."

Hermine griff nach seinem langen Umhang und wickelte sich darin ein. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie elend in ihren zerrissenen und schmutzigen Sachen aussah und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg. Er jedoch machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, fast so, als wüsste er nicht weiter. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass er Dinge gesehen und erlebt hatte, die er nicht hatte bezeugen wollen. Ganz besonders sie betreffend.

Beschämt schlug sie die Arme um die Knie, die sie fest an den Körper zog. Ihr war bewusst, dass er ihren Zusammenbruch miterlebt hatte und sie wunderte sich darüber, was er wohl über sie denken mochte. Immerhin war er ihr Professor und hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren unterrichtet und da war es nicht so, als wären sie zwei Fremde.

Die Traurigkeit überkam sie so plötzlich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu können. Langsam senkte sie den Blick und biss auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Sie können mich nicht davor bewahren, Professor", sagte sie abwesend. „Es ist zu spät."

Er schluckte und klang deutlich verletzt, als er antwortete. „Sagen Sie so etwas nicht."

Hermine erschrak beinahe über die Veränderung in seinem Ton. Er und verletzt? Was stimmte daran nicht? Sie war Diejenige, die von wilden Bestien misshandelt worden war. Dennoch sahen die Fakten so aus, dass er sein Leben ins Spiel gebracht hatte, um sie zu retten und ihr ihren Zauberstab zurückzubringen.

„Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen", murmelte er leise, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

In diesem Moment konnte sie erkennen, dass es ihn weitaus mehr schmerzte, als sie geahnt hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas mitmachte.

„Wer?", fragte sie alarmiert. „Wer war es?"

Sein Blick traf sie hart. „Ein Mädchen, Ihnen sehr ähnlich."

Hermine öffnete den Mund. „Es war nicht Ihre Schuld", gab sie leise zurück, ganz so, wie man das eben tat, wenn man Mitgefühl ausdrücken wollte, ohne zu wissen, wie man es am besten anstellen sollte.

„Es war meine Schuld."

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, während sie darauf wartete, was er sagen würde. Seine Art, die Dinge zu sehen, faszinierte sie auf erschreckende Weise. Professor Snape war niemand, der sich zum Narren halten ließ. Er hatte vorausschauende Fähigkeiten, von denen andere nur träumen konnten. In diesem Augenblick jedoch wirkte er ebenso verloren, wie sie es tat.

„Ich habe sie nicht gerettet."

„Aber Sie haben ihr das nicht angetan." Sie wusste es. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Dennoch wollte sie Bestätigung haben, dass sie sich nicht irrte.

„Ich habe ihr nicht geholfen und das macht mich genauso schuldig, wie alle anderen auch."

Er wendete den Blick von ihr ab.

„Nein."

Hermine streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine.

Im ersten Moment fühlte sie, dass er dazu tendierte, sie zurückzuziehen. Dennoch tat er es nicht.

„Ich hätte es versuchen müssen und habe es nicht getan", erklärte er kaum hörbar.

Sie war so tief bewegt von seinem Geständnis, dass sie alles andere vergaß. Den Grund, warum sie hier war, ihre Schmerzen, einfach alles. Sie fühlte sich ihm so nah verbunden, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Sehen Sie mich an", forderte sie sanft und entschlossen zugleich, fast so, als wäre sie ihm etwas schuldig, was sie ja auf eigenartige Weise war.

Langsam hob er den Blick. Seine langen Haare fielen ihm über die Augen und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er das mit Absicht tat, um seinen Ausdruck vor ihr zu verbergen.

Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an und trotzdem wollte sie die Wahrheit erfahren. „Hätte es etwas gebracht, wenn Sie versucht hätten, Sie zu retten?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie. Vermutlich wären Sie dann jetzt nicht hier."

Er lachte bitter auf, sodass sie schauderte. „Wir werden es nie erfahren. Sie haben sie getötet."

Es klang hart, was er sagte. Und auch voller Gefühl. Todesser zu sein, war also nicht etwas, was er leichtfertig hinnahm.

Nur mühevoll fasste sie sich wieder, drückte seine Hand und war erstaunt, als er auf ihre Berührung reagierte und letztendlich ihre Hand in seiner wiederfand. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Sie haben mich gerettet. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie damals dasselbe getan hätten, wenn sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten."

Seine Augen blitzten auf, sie konnte es sogar durch den schwarzen Vorhang seiner Strähnen hindurch sehen. „Als ich einer von ihnen wurde, war ich gezwungen, schreckliche Dinge zu tun, Miss Granger. Das lässt sich niemals wieder gut machen."

Sie nickte zaghaft. „Vielleicht ist das so. Wir alle machen Fehler. Aber gerade eben konnte ich sehen, dass Sie es bereuen. Habe ich recht?"

Er antwortete nicht und blickte entschieden von ihr weg. Dann kam Bewegung in seine ruhige Figur und er stand auf. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn einfach ansehen.

Mit einem Mal wirkte er wieder groß, schlank und unglaublich unnahbar. Hätte nicht sie seinen schwarzen Umhang bei sich gehabt, wäre das Abbild der dunklen Fledermaus vollkommen gewesen.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir sollten gehen, bevor es dunkel wird." Vorsichtig hielt er ihr die Hand hin, die sie verwundert anstarrte. Es war jene Hand, die erst vor kurzem so warm und sorgsam zu ihr gewesen war.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", fragte er mit einem gebrochenen Lächeln. „Wenn ich vorgehabt hätte, Sie zu beißen, hätte ich es längst getan."

Zögerlich griff sie danach und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Erneut fühlte sie die Wärme, die von ihm ausstrahlte und wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch ihren Körper floss.

Das zaghafte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hielt an und tauchte alles um sie herum in ein völlig anderes Licht. „Geht doch."

Etwas unbeholfen stand sie vor ihm und wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Professor Snape hatte Seiten, die sie nicht an ihm kannte. Seine Gesten waren fremd für jemanden wie ihn und Hermine konnte kaum damit umgehen. Noch dazu fühlte sie sich beschämt, denn ihre Sachen, die sie am Körper trug, waren nicht gerade dazu geeignet, um damit auf die Straße hinaus zu gehen; mal abgesehen davon, dass ein Einkaufsbummel mit Snape ihre Erwartungen weit übertraf.

„Was haben Sie vor?"

„Wir gehen einkaufen. Sagte ich doch."

Sie blinzelte, immer noch ungläubig. „Wir? Wohin?"

„Nur ein paar Ecken weiter. Es gibt einen angeblich guten Second-Hand-Laden in der Nähe."

Hermine stutzte. „Sie kaufen da Ihre Sachen?"

Er hob mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verblüffung die Brauen. „Nein. Aber die Muggel, die hier in der Gegend wohnen. Doch bis dahin müssen Sie sich mit meinen Sachen begnügen. Im Schlafzimmer steht ein Schrank mit bürgerlicher Kleidung. Ich bin sicher, da ist was dabei, was sich in Ihre Größe transformieren lässt."

Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und folgte ihm zur Tür hinaus zu seinem Schlafzimmer - als wäre alles nicht schon seltsam genug gewesen.


	8. Fragen

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 8

Fragen

Das Fauchen von zwei streitenden Katzen gellte durch die kühle Abendluft und Hermine zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, drückte sie sich näher an ihren dunklen Begleiter heran, der es kopfschüttelnd über sich ergehen ließ, ohne in seinen langen Schritten innezuhalten.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, nachdem ihr bewusst geworden war, dass keine Gefahr drohte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme zurück.

Sie nickte. Doch sie fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, als sie sich in der beginnenden Dunkelheit auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Haus befanden.

„Gut."

Er strahlte eine eigenartige Ruhe aus und Hermine ging dicht neben ihm weiter, bis sie sich beim Knattern eines Motorrads, das aus der Ferne zu ihnen drang, erneut voller Panik an ihn drückte.

Das ging eine ganze Weile so, genau genommen, bei jedem Geräusch, das sie hörte, seit sie den Laden mit zwei Einkaufstüten in den Händen verlassen hatten.

Jedes Rascheln, jeder Windhauch sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr Hals zusammenschnürte und sie kaum noch Atmen konnte. Erinnerungen an die Torturen, die sie durchstehen musste, machten sich in ihrem Inneren breit.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, so nervös zu sein, Miss Granger", erklärte Snape trocken. „Hier herrscht keine Magie und Zauberer treiben sich für gewöhnlich ebenfalls nicht hier herum."

Sie schluckte schwer. Wie leicht für ihn, so etwas zu sagen, schließlich war er nicht der gewesen, den sie in der Nacht zuvor misshandelt hatten.

„Trotzdem sieht die Gegend nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend aus ...", murmelte sie verhalten in die alte Kordjacke hinein, die sie für sie erstanden hatten. Von seinem Geld.

Hermine versuchte lieber nicht daran zu denken. Ein schlechtes Gewissen war das letzte, was sie im Moment gebrauchen konnte. Sie versuchte auch krampfhaft, sich nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was für ein seltsames Bild sie abgeben mussten, während sie so nebeneinander durch die Straßen zogen, wobei sie Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Er, groß und schlank, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt, den berüchtigten Fledermaus-Umhang am Körper tragend, der sich bei jedem Schritt hinter ihm aufblähte. Sie ängstlich an ihn gedrückt und dennoch darauf bedacht, ihm nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle zu rücken.

Zaghaft sah sie an sich hinab. Die Klamotten, die sie trug, waren nicht gerade ein Traum für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, doch im Großen und Ganzen hatte sie sich nie viel aus Mode gemacht. Immerhin, so versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, konnte sie, sobald sie _zuhause_ waren, den abgetragenen und transformierten Slytherin-Pullover von ihm wieder ablegen.

„Wie können Sie nur so ruhig sein? Ich hatte schon Bedenken, bevor es dunkel wurde, diese Straße entlangzulaufen, aber jetzt wirkt hier alles noch viel schlimmer."

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er hörte, dass sie völlig außer Atem war. „Man gewöhnt sich daran, wenn man hier aufwächst."

Sie sagte nichts dazu. Offenbar versuchte er, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, in die sie ihn gebracht hatte. Wie sollte sie es da nur übers Herz bringen, so unhöflich zu sein, ihn für seine Herkunft zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", wollte sie mit einem kaum erkennbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen wissen.

„Spinner's End", gab er knapp zurück.

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte mal davon gelesen. Dass sie jedoch selbst einen Fuß in diese Gegend setzen würde, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten.

„Sie haben wegen des Mädchens zugestimmt, mich hier zu behalten, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vorsichtig, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Doch der Schuss ging eindeutig nach hinten los. So plötzlich, wie sie geendet hatte, blieb er stehen und Hermine bereute ihre Frage, ohne so recht zu wissen, weshalb. Doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war alles andere als beruhigend.

Es schien, als hätte sie erneut einen Wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Sie sind kein Haustier, Miss Granger", zischte er sie an und seine schwarzen Augen brannten sich erbarmungslos in ihre. „Ich habe Sie also nicht _hierbehalten_, sondern Ihnen einen Gefallen getan, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Verängstigt nickte sie zu ihm hoch. In dieser Position kam er ihr noch um einiges imposanter vor, als es während des Unterrichts in seinem Klassenzimmer der Fall war, denn schließlich hatte sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen, die es Schülern und Lehrern untersagte, sich im privatem Raum miteinander abzugeben.

„Gut", fügte er streng an und besiegelte damit das Ende der Unterhaltung, die Lippen zu schmalen Linien zusammengepresst.

War es wirklich so einfach für ihn, sie damit abzuwürgen?

Hermine wollte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte den Ausdruck seiner Augen gesehen, der ihr nur zu deutlich verraten hatte, dass ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", entgegnete sie verschüchtert, „glaube ich nicht, dass Sie etwas für sie hätten tun können."

Er schnaubte gereizt und war kurz davor, seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. „Was damals passiert ist, ist nicht Gegenstand unserer Vereinbarung, Miss Granger." Jedes seiner Worte klang wie ein unliebsames Zischen, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihren rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. „Ich rate Ihnen daher, es dabei zu belassen und nicht in meiner Vergangenheit herumzuschnüffeln."

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Wäre es nicht so kühl gewesen, hätte man denken können, im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen kleine Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Mund strömen zu sehen.

Abermals nickte sie, ehe sie leise zu sprechen begann. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten. Doch ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht einfacher für uns, wenn wir einige Informationen miteinander teilen würden, um die Ferien für uns beide erträglicher zu machen."

Snape starrte sie unvermittelt an. Dann, ganz langsam, verzog er die Mundwinkel zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen, das sie frösteln ließ. „Und womit, dachten Sie, ist es gerechtfertigt, ausgerechnet damit zu beginnen?"

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich eiskalt an.

Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, ihn darum zu bitten, sie nicht fort zu schicken. Wie sollte sie ihm da noch leicht und verständlich erklären, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte?

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was sie durchgemacht hat", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. „Sie selbst haben erwähnt, dass sie mir sehr ähnlich war ..."

Snape hatte seine Augenbrauen eng zusammengezogen und schien auf weitere Erklärungen von ihr zu warten, doch Hermine hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten damit, es auszusprechen.

„Ich – ich hatte Glück im Unglück, Professor. Wären Sie nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Diese Männer hätten mich getötet, nicht wahr?"

Endlich entspannte sich die Partie um seine Augen. Sogar die immerwährend tiefe und dunkle Falte zwischen seinen Brauen verlor an Intensität.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorge", sagte er schlicht. „Doch wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Granger, sollten wir zusehen, langsam von hier zu verschwinden. Das ist nichts, was man auf offener Straße besprechen sollte. Außerdem mag ich es nicht, unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, während ich mit Ihnen und zwei Einkaufstüten hier herumstehe."

„Natürlich", platzte sie eilig heraus. „Geht mir genauso."

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit fort, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Zuhause angekommen verschwand Hermine im Bad, um die neuen Sachen anzuziehen, die sie erstanden hatten. Es war eigenartig, doch kaum stand sie vor dem alten Spiegel, hatte sie es gar nicht mehr so eilig, den geborgten Pullover von ihm loszuwerden. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich wohl darin.

Verloren betrachtete sie das Spiegelbild, das ihr entgegenblickte, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über die Konturen ihres Gesichtes strich.

Ihre Augen sahen noch immer verquollen und dunkel aus und in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich, als würde sie nie wieder lachen können.

Noch immer konnte sie Snapes Duft riechen, der sich während seiner Umarmung in ihren Haaren festgesetzt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie nie begreifen, was in diesem Moment geschehen war, in dem sie so hilflos wie ein Kind an seiner Brust gelegen hatte, doch er war für sie da gewesen und hatte ihr Kraft gegeben. Was konnte sie mehr wollen?

Fest stand jedenfalls, dass sie vorerst einmal nicht zu den Weasleys musste, was in Anbetracht der Umstände eine riesige Erleichterung für sie darstellte.

Snapes stille und doch verständnisvolle Art war ihr deutlich lieber, als der übliche Trubel im Fuchsbau. Es war so gut wie unmöglich, an einem Ort wie diesem, der von so vielen Menschen bewohnt war, Ruhe zu finden.

Seufzend schlüpfte Hermine aus den Sachen und drehte das Wasser vom Duschkopf auf. Erst, als es schon fast zu heiß war, stieg sie in die Wanne. Sie sehnte sich nach Wärme und Sauberkeit. Doch das Wasser auf ihrer geschundenen Haut zu spüren, war ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Noch während sie dabei war, ihren Körper zu betrachten, stiegen Tränen in ihr auf.

Tränen der Trauer und der Wut.

Dann wurde sie vom heißen Dampf verschluckt.

„Können Sie kochen?"

„W-was?"

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, als er ein Flugblatt unter einem Stapel Bücher hervorzog und dann lautlos neben ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie kochen können", gab er mit erhobenen Brauen zurück, während er sich in gebührendem Abstand neben ihr auf das Sofa setzte „Das ist eine ganz einfache Frage."

Sie stutzte. Noch immer war es ungewohnt für sie, ihn außerhalb von Hogwarts neben sich zu sehen. „Nun ja, nicht sonderlich ..."

Er lächelte verschlagen und faltete das Flugblatt auseinander. „Dachte ich mir. Es gibt ohnehin kaum etwas Verwertbares in diesem Haus. Damit bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als was vom Chinesen kommen zu lassen."

„Vo-vom Chinesen?"

„Ja. Es hätte wohl keinen Sinn, in der Dunkelheit, die dort draußen herrscht, einen weiteren Ausflug mit Ihnen zu unternehmen, nicht wahr?"

Da war er wieder: Snapes üblicher Sarkasmus, auf den sie so gar keine Lust hatte. Vorsichtshalber tat sie ihr Bestes, um seine Anspielung zu ignorieren. „Aber warum ausgerechnet was vom Chinesen?"

„Der chinesische Lieferservice ist der einzige, der sich in diese Straße traut."

Etwas skeptisch blinzelte sie ihn an. „Und Sie sind sicher, dass das nicht an Ihnen liegt?"

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, Ihre Kleidung sieht nicht gerade sehr konventionell aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

„Ah, daher weht der Wind. Keine Sorge, Granger, Sie würden sich wundern, was hier so alles herum läuft. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin das geringste Übel in dieser Straße, da ich die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts verbringe und gar nicht zuhause bin."

Nachdem er einen Blick auf die Speisekarte geworfen hatte, die auf dem Flugblatt abgedruckt war, hielt er ihr den Wisch vor die Nase.

„Hier, nehmen Sie schon."

Sie griff lustlos danach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich was runter bringe."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie er steif die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Oh doch, das werden Sie. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigern."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?", fragte sie gereizt. „Ich habe nun mal keinen Appetit, Professor."

Er rollte mahnend mit den Augen. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Granger. Da Sie sich jetzt in meiner Obhut befinden, werde ich auch dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie wohlauf sind. Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, Magie zum Einsatz zu bringen, verstanden?"

Sie erkannte, dass er keinen Raum für weitere Diskussionen lassen würde und senkte den Blick auf die Speisekarte.

Snape nickte aufmerksam mit dem Kopf. „Genau so, Miss Granger."

Es dauerte keine Minute, ehe sie sich entschieden hatte und ihm das Flugblatt zurückgab. „Hühnchen mit süß-sauer Sauce."

„Dasselbe wie ich", erwiderte er knapp.

„Schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie dieselben Essgewohnheiten wie ich haben, Professor."

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Ich bin sicher, dass das heute eine Ausnahme ist und wir noch die ein oder andere Diskussion darüber führen werden, was es wann zum Essen gibt."

Hermine ging nicht näher darauf ein. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie ein anderes Problem. „Und jetzt schicken Sie eine Eule los, oder was?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wo denken Sie hin! Wir müssen die Form wahren, um nicht aufzufallen, Granger."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was wollen Sie dann tun, Professor? Etwa Rauchzeichen geben?"

„Seien Sie nicht albern", knurrte er mürrisch. „Wir werden ein Telefon benutzen, das sollten Sie doch kennen, oder etwa nicht?"

Hermine schluckte. „Sie besitzen ein Telefon?"

Wieder einmal rollte er mit den Augen. „Muggelgegend. Schon vergessen?"

Hermine war erleichtert, als Snape vom Sofa aufstand, um die Bestellung zu tätigen. Er hatte recht, sie musste etwas essen.

Erst in dem Moment, in dem er die Speisekarte vor ihre Nase gehalten hatte, hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie seit gestern nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie damit zugebracht, über ihre Situation nachzudenken, ohne zu einer vernünftigen Erklärung zu kommen. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen, hatte sich die Augen rot geheult und sich verängstigt an ihren Retter geklammert.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich aus Schuldgefühlen heraus dazu entschlossen hatte, sie während der Ferien bei sich wohnen zu lassen.

Es war schon eigenartig, wie das Leben so spielte. Bis vor kurzem war ihre Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen, soweit man in Anbetracht der Veränderungen, die seit Voldemorts Rückkehr anstanden, davon sprechen konnte.

Im Grunde genommen wusste niemand, was er zu erwarten hatte. Doch sie war eine Schülerin und sollte nicht diejenige sein, auf deren Rücken die Fehden der Zauberer ausgetragen wurden.

Ganz gleich, wie sie auch versuchte, die Dinge zu betrachten, Snape war ihr Retter gewesen und sie war ihm zu Dank verpflichtet. Das Mindeste, was sie da tun konnte, war es, sich an seine Regeln zu halten und seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Doch war sie überhaupt in der Lage dazu, etwas zu essen? Langsam aber sicher spüre sie, dass die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib zurückkehrten. Die Wirkung von dem widerlichen Zeug, das er ihr gegeben hatte, ließ allmählich nach, was nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen war.


	9. Träume

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 9

Träume

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, als er sich spät am Abend in dem Zimmer, in dem er sie untergebracht hatte, von ihr verabschiedete.

Doch Hermine kümmerte sich kaum darum. Sie war froh, hier zu sein. Alles andere, wer sie war, wer er war, zählte nicht.

„Danke für alles. Dieses Essen war so vollkommen anders, als alles, was ich erwartet hätte."

„Geht mir genauso", gab er knapp zurück. Dann drehte er sich um, bereit, sie alleine zu lassen.

Doch Hermine wollte eigentlich gar nicht, dass er ging. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein, wollte keine Angst haben, von der sie wusste, dass sie allgegenwärtig bei ihr war.

„Professor? Warten Sie!"

Er fuhr herum und blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Ja?"

„Sie würden mir doch sagen, wenn Sie fortgehen würden, nicht wahr?"

Er verbeugte sich leicht, als er im Türrahmen stand, fast so wie ein Gentleman aus früheren Zeiten. „Wenn Sie das wünschen."

„Bitte."

Er nickte kaum merklich. „Schlafen Sie gut, Granger."

Doch Hermines erste Nacht in Spinner's End war grausam für sie.

Nicht aufgrund von Snape. Und auch nicht, obwohl sie in seinem alten und verhassten Jugendzimmer untergebracht war, was schon eine Ironie an sich war, wenn man bedachte, was es mit diesem eigenartigen Haus auf sich haben musste, dem er so wenig Beachtung wie nur irgend möglich entgegenbrachte.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich als viel gastfreundlicher erwiesen hatte, als sie erwarten konnte.

Er war still, so unsagbar still, wie ein menschliches Wesen es nur sein konnte. Vermutlich war er der ruhigste und zurückhaltendste Mensch, dem sie je begegnet war. Trotz allem war er höflich und zuvorkommend, seine Haltung aufrecht, jede seiner Bewegungen bedacht und auf fast schon unmenschliche Weise anmutig.

Vielleicht war das einer dieser Aspekte, der dafür sorgte, dass sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlte und sich davor gefürchtet hatte, während der Ferien zu den Weasleys zu gehen.

Dennoch gab es Dinge, die sie beunruhigten. Dinge, die sie nun in der Dunkelheit verfolgten.

Es hatte ohnehin schon eine ganze Weile gedauert, ehe sie sich getraut hatte, die Augen zu schließen. Sie war müde, aber auch verängstigt und letztendlich sank sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und fühlte sich dabei so einsam und verloren, wie in einer kalten Winternacht. Fürchtend, dass das Grauen nie ein Ende nehmen würde, war sie gefangen in ihren Träumen.

Sie brüllte mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Lungen, als Snape mitten in der Nacht ihr Zimmer betrat und sie aus dem Bett riss.

„Nein! Lassen Sie mich los!"

„Granger!", rief er und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Wachen Sie auf!"

Aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören, so tief hatte sie sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Sie schlug um sich und schrie, als sie jemanden spürte, der sie festhielt, nicht realisierend, wer es war.

„Nein!"

_Sie konnte den heißen, stechenden Schmerz mit jedem seiner Stöße fühlen, mit denen er sich tiefer und immer tiefer vorwärts schob, hinein in ihren weichen, versteiften Körper._

Und sie hörte nicht auf, zu weinen.

„Granger!", dröhnte seine Stimme voller Ungeduld.

Aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören.

Sie wusste nicht, dass es ein Traum war, eine bloße Erinnerung. Es fühlte sich zu echt an.

„Verdammt, Granger! Wachen Sie auf!"

Snape schüttelte sie fester, sie jedoch reagierte nicht darauf.

„Kommen Sie schon!", zischte er. „Tun Sie mir das nicht an!"

Er wurde unfreiwillig in eine Zeit zurück versetzt, die er mit allen Kräften aus seinem Bewusstsein ausgeblendet hatte.

Eine Zeit, in der er jung und naiv gewesen war. Eine Zeit, in der Voldemort ihn beherrscht hatte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Anders als heute. Er hatte gelernt, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen, sich gegen ihn zu verschließen.

Voller Rage zerrte er sie aus dem Bett, hinter sich her, aus dem Zimmer hinaus und mit ihm in das Bad.

„Verdammt, Granger! Zwingen Sie mich nicht, das zu tun! Kommen Sie – wachen Sie auf!"

Als sie immer noch nicht auf ihn reagierte, hiefte er sie über den Rand der Badewanne und drückte sie darin zu Boden.

Sie brüllte einfach weiter.

„Merlin, hilf mir!", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Mit einem Satz war er neben ihr in der Wanne und drehte ohne zu zögern den Wasserhahn auf.

Eiskalt rieselten die dicken Tropfen aus dem Duschkopf auf sie beide hinab und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine wieder bei sich war.

„Snape?"

„Es scheint so", zischte er und schüttelte sich eine Ladung Wasser aus den Haaren. Seine Stimmung war alles andere als gut.

„Wa-was ist passiert?", hauchte sie ängstlich.

Ihre Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen, als sie ihn über sich gebeugt sah.

Endlich ließ er sie los und Hermines rasender Atem schien sich etwas zu beruhigen, als sie ungläubig in seine schwarzen Pupillen blickte.

Er schnaubte und rückte ein Stück von ihr weg. „Wurde ja auch Zeit ..."

„Was soll das heißen? Professor! Was ist passiert?"

Allmählich bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl, wie sie da so klatschnass neben ihm in der Wanne hockte, doch er verlor keine Zeit und klärte sie auf.

„Sie hatten einen Anfall, Granger. Einen von der schlimmen Sorte."

„Was?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Einen Anfall? Was meinte er damit?

„Einen Alptraum", sagte er knapp. „Sie wollten nicht aufwachen."

Das klang einleuchtend.

Aber warum saß sie neben ihm in der Wanne, nass und mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, das sehr unvorteilhaft an ihr klebte, während er im Gegensatz zu ihr seine üblichen schwarzen Sachen trug, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, entblößt zu werden?

„Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht, Professor?", fragte sie irritiert und legte die Arme über der Brust aufeinander.

Er schnaubte unzufrieden. „Ich war gezwungen, Sie zu wecken. Was glauben Sie?"

„Warum?"

„Wie ich Ihnen sagte", presste er mit Mühe hervor, „hatten Sie einen Albtraum und wollten nicht aufwachen. Sie hätten sich verletzen können, während Sie laut schreiend um sich schlugen."

Endlich schien ihr zu dämmern, dass seine Absichten alles andere als böswillig gewesen waren. „Habe ich – habe ich Sie verletzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht der Rede wert."

„Entschuldigung."

„Es ist nichts passiert."

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an, als sie all das Wasser auf sich spürte, das sie vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen durchtränkt hatte. Ungläubig sackte sie in sich zusammen und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter, ganz so, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Tat auf der Welt, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Er zuckte zusammen. Dass sie ihm freiwillig so nahe kam, verschreckte ihn. Doch sie war so fertig, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkte.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

Ihre Hände strichen ihre unordentlichen Strähnen zurück, während sie mit offenem Mund zu ihm hoch starrte, als würde sie darauf warten, dass er eine plausible Erklärung für alles hätte.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich in Ihrem Fall", antwortete er beruhigend. „Wahrscheinlich ein Selbstschutz-Mechanismus Ihres Bewusstseins."

Sprachlos klappte sie ihren Mund wieder zu.

„Geht es Ihnen besser?"

Sie zitterte sichtlich, obwohl sie eine eigenartige Fürsorge in seiner Stimme hören konnte, also schlang sie die Arme noch fester als zuvor um den Körper. „Es ist so kalt ..."

Snape reckte sich und drehte das warme Wasser auf.

Endlich schien sie sich zu entspannen.

„Danke."

Er nickte stumm und starrte die Wand an, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Hermine ging es ähnlich. Auch sie wusste nicht weiter.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher da war", sagte er schließlich, nachdem eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen war.

„Was?" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so überwältigt fühlte sie sich durch seine Worte.

„Sie haben getan, was Sie konnten."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein." Es klang schwach und fremd, einfach so gar nicht nach ihm.

„Was meinen Sie? Wussten Sie etwa, dass das geschehen würde?"

Panik und Angst war in ihren Augen zu erkennen und er blickte schnell weg, auf die kalte, steinerne Wand vor ihm.

„Nicht genau." Er stieß einen zutiefst tragischen Seufzer aus. „Sie hatten sich über einige Muggel unterhalten, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es sich um Sie handeln würde. Ich kam, um zu prüfen, ob ich etwas tun konnte, etwas, was sehr leichtsinnig war ..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich und er hielt inne. Sekunden vergingen, in denen es vollkommen still zwischen ihnen war.

„Ich kam zu spät."

Es brachte sie fast an den Rand der Verzweiflung, ausgerechnet ihn so zu hören. Abgeschlagen und hilflos.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kamen Sie nicht. Was auch immer geschah, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

Er lachte raspelnd und bitter auf. „Gerettet ..."

„Hören Sie auf damit!", forderte sie mit ungewöhnlicher Härte in der Stimme. „Ich möchte nichts mehr darüber hören. Sie sind nicht einer von ihnen. Sie sind anders."

„Ist das so?", fragte er kaum hörbar, die Brauen angehoben.

Sie erstarrte, als sie den kalten Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hörte.

Nicht er. Nicht ihr Professor, betete sie. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er genauso wie sie sein sollte!

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich gezwungen war, schlimme Dinge zu tun, Miss Granger."

„Nein!", rief sie, doch er wollte nicht aufhören.

„Das Mädchen, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal mehr an ihren Namen ..."

Sie schluckte hart. Sie hatten sie vergessen, schlimmer noch, verdrängt.

Würden sie dasselbe mit ihr tun? Sie einfach vergessen, sobald sie gegangen war?

„Warum?", fragte sie mit einem Flüstern. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an, obwohl sie gemeinsam in einer Pfütze aus warmem Wasser saßen, das noch immer sanft prickelnd über ihre nassen Leiber lief.

„Ich musste weiter machen", sagte er schlicht.

Dann sah er sie plötzlich an und seine Augen glitzerten mit einer Vielfalt an neuen Emotionen, die sie noch nie zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Verlegenheit. Verwirrung. Reue.

Es war einer dieser intimen Momente zwischen ihnen, von denen sie nicht wollte, dass sie aufhörten. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das er ihr gab, das sie nicht missen wollte.

Nie wieder.

Wie kam es, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in Snapes Obhut geflüchtet hatte? Er hatte recht, sie kannte ihn nicht. Natürlich hatte er sie gerettet, aber war das ein Grund, ihn noch tiefer in die Sache mit hinein zu ziehen?

Hatte er nicht schon genug für sie getan? Wie konnte sie es da nur verantworten, ihn auch noch um seinen Schlaf zu bringen?

Schlief er denn überhaupt?

Nach allem, was man sich in der Schule über ihn erzählte, war die Frage berechtigt.

Wütend kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Es war lächerlich, sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen und so mühte sie sich angestrengt damit ab, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

_Nein! Sie vertraute ihm._

_Sie wusste, dass er sie gerettet hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken._

_Umarmt und an sich gedrückt._

_Einmal._

_Zweimal._

_Wieder und wieder._

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so benommen habe", sagte sie kleinlaut und blickte vorsichtig zu ihm auf.

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie mit seinen aufmerksamen schwarzen Augen an. Dann nickte er. „Schon gut."

Hermine senkte den Blick. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es länger ertragen konnte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein. Es ist nicht gut. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich Ihnen schuldig bin."

Er schob seine Hand durch die nassen Strähnen. „Ich sagte, es ist gut, Granger. Belassen wir es dabei, in Ordnung?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte seinen stechenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Langsam sah sie wieder zu ihm auf und nickte.

„Gut." Er seufzte und streckte seine Arme. „Ich sollte besser gehen", sagte er schließlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie eigenartig es war, gemeinsam mit ihr in der Badewanne zu sitzen.

Hermine nickte matt und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich aufrichtete.

Alles triefte, als er sich erhob und mit den schweren, nassen Sachen, die eng an ihm klebten, aus der Wanne kletterte.


	10. Der Schwur

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich

Kapitel 10

Der Schwur

Nachdem Hermine den Rest der Nacht mit nur kleinen Fetzen Schlaf auf ihrem Zimmer verbracht hatte, stand sie früh am Morgen auf.

Es gab keinen Grund, eine Dusche zu nehmen, sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die zweifelhafte Szene, die mitten in der Nacht in der Badewanne und mit ihrem Professor als ihrem einzigen Halt stattgefunden hatte.

Krampfhaft versuchte sie, von den Bildern in ihrem Kopf loszukommen. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte.

Dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte, seine warmen und starken Hände und den stählernen Körper bei sich zu spüren - eine ungewohnte Art der Nähe, die sowohl verboten als auch verstörend auf sie wirkte.

Snape war in der Lage gewesen, ihr das zu geben, was sie brauchte - nachdem er letztendlich bereit gewesen war, von seinen alten Gewohnheiten abzusehen - selbst dann, wenn es nur für wenige Augenblicke gewesen war: Fürsorge.

Er schaffte es, sanft und beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken, mit jeder Menge neuer Emotionen und Gefühle, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte.

Das war am Tag zuvor gewesen. Am Tag danach, beim Frühstück, das hauptsächlich aus trockenem Müsli und Cornflakes bestand, war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen angespannt.

Hermine nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Kaffee, es wurde kaum gesprochen und wenn, dann nur, um auf höfliche und zurückhaltende Art Förmlichkeiten auszutauschen. Sie aß nicht viel, ebenso wie er, was er niemals zu tun schien. Bereits in Hogwarts war ihr aufgefallen, dass er zumeist lustlos in seinem Essen herumgestochert und nur winzige Bissen zu sich genommen hatte. Kein Wunder also, woher all die Gerüchte kamen, die über ihn verbreitet waren.

„Werden Sie es schaffen, für eine Weile allein zu bleiben?", hörte sie auf einmal seine Stimme fragen.

Es kam so unerwartet, dass sie sich verschluckte. Hustend und würgend nickte sie, obwohl sie eindeutig ein Problem damit hatte, ihn fortgehen zu lassen.

_Allein_ war ein scheußliches Wort für jemanden, der in ihrer Situation steckte. Immerhin hatte sie vierundzwanzig Stunden in seiner Nähe verbracht, in seinem Haus. Hatte sich verzweifelt an ihn geklammert und versucht, irgendwie weiter zu machen...

Würde sie jemals wieder allein sein können? Ohne die Gewissheit, dass jemand bei ihr war, der sie beschützte?

Snape schien andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben, als er ihr einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, den sie allzu deutlich erwiderte. Erneut fiel ihr auf, dass er irgendwie steif wirkte an diesem Morgen.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Und was war los mit ihr?

Vielleicht würde sich das Rätsel im Laufe des Tages lösen, im Moment jedoch hielt sie sich mit ihren Fragen zurück, denn mit einem launischen, unausgeschlafenen Professor Snape war nun einmal nicht gut Kirschen essen.

Er nickte ihr zu, stand auf und griff nach seinem Umhang, der über seiner Stuhllehne hing.

Ihre Blicke folgten ihm mit jedem Schritt. Fragend und durcheinander.

Kurz darauf war sie allein.

xxx

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, fiel es ihr schwer, damit umzugehen und so durchschritt sie ungeduldig das Wohnzimmer, alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk blickend.

Eine Stunde verging und sie setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Was sollte sie tun?

Sie wollte nicht allein sein!

Schlimmer noch, sie fühlte das starke Bedürfnis, in seinen Armen zu liegen und von ihm gehalten zu werden. Ihm, ihrem Professor, was doch sehr bedenklich war.

Aber sie konnte das nicht tun. Er würde es bestimmt nicht wollen und sie zurückweisen.

Hermine seufzte unbewusst. Sie würde noch verrückt werden.

Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?

Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, sich abzulenken und eines der vielen Bücher zu lesen, die in den Regalen standen?

Nein. Dafür hatte sie beim besten Willen keinen Nerv.

Sie seufzte und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Schenkeln herum.

Wieso hatte er nicht gesagt, wo er hingehen würde? Und überhaupt: wann würde er zurück kommen?

Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass man sich so einsam fühlen konnte … Vielleicht hätte sie doch besser zu den Weasleys gehen sollen?

Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall.

Snape machte zwar einen ruhigen und zurückgezogenen Eindruck, genau genommen schien er ein klassischer Eigenbrötler zu sein, denn selbst in der Gegenwart seiner Kollegen war er ihr eher wortkarg vorgekommen. Dennoch war ihr seine Gesellschaft unter den gegebenen Umständen weitaus lieber, als die von irgendjemand sonst.

Kein Wunder, denn nach Unterhaltung war ihr nicht zumute. Und so versuchte sie, die Augen zu schließen und die Ruhe in sich aufzunehmen, um Kraft zu schöpfen.

„Wo sind Sie gewesen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sofort war ihr aufgefallen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Nicht nur seine Mimik war seltsam, sondern auch sein Gang war nichts im Vergleich zu den geschmeidigen und beherrschten Bewegungen, die er sonst an den Tag legte.

„Einkaufen." Demonstrativ stellte er einige winzige Tüten auf dem Boden ab, zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und richtete ihn darauf.

Hermine beobachtete skeptisch, wie sich die Tüten zu ihrer vollen Größe entfalteten und er an ihr vorbei humpelte, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Sie legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Wie kommt es dann, dass Sie verletzt sind?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", verkündete er knapp und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einen alten Lehnsessel fallen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn interessiert.

Offenbar wollte er so tun, als wäre während seiner Abwesenheit nichts geschehen, doch ihr entging nicht, dass er deutlich gestresst wirkte, als er sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr.

„Wenn Sie es sagen", gab sie eingeschnappt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er seufzte. „Versuchen Sie nicht, es heraus zu finden, Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher, Sie wären hinterher bloß enttäuscht."

Das war verrückt! Was für eine Art Antwort sollte das sein? Es war beinahe so, als würde er von ihr erwarten, dass sie überall herumschnüffeln würde.

Okay. Tatsächlich hatte sie das oft genug getan. Mit Harry und Ron in Hogwarts.

Aber nicht in seinem Haus.

Sie würde es nicht wagen, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.

Bald darauf jedoch sollte sie diese Hemmschwelle übertreten.

Es war ein regnerischer Nachmittag und ganz Spinner's End war in kühles, feuchtes Grau getaucht.

Hermine war es gleichgültig, sie hatte ohnehin nicht die Absicht, nach draußen zu gehen.

Gemeinsam mit Snape saß sie im Wohnzimmer und teilte sich die Zeitung mit ihm.

Keiner von ihnen war besonders gesprächig gelaunt und so war es eine Überraschung für beide, als plötzlich das Alarmsystem an der Haustür aktiviert wurde.

Sofort kam Leben in ihn. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen, stand über ihr gebeugt und schnappte ihr ihren Teil der Zeitung aus der Hand.

„Schnell!", zischte er unfreundlich in ihr Ohr. „Gehen Sie nach oben und machen Sie sich unsichtbar."

Hermine nickte. Vor Erstaunen wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte und so trottete sie zum anderen Ende des Zimmers, in Richtung Flur davon.

„Keinen Laut! Verstanden?", mahnte er weiter.

Wieder nickte sie und schlich, so leise sie konnte, die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen hörte sie nur noch, wie er die Schutzzauber von der Tür nahm und diese öffnete.

„Narcissa. Bella. Welch freudige Überraschung."

Hermine erstarrte. Ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, als sie die Namen der beiden Schwestern hörte. Sie konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, Snapes Worte jedoch klar und deutlich hören.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Es kamen doch Zauberer in diese Gegend - noch dazu zwei sehr zwielichtige.

„Eure Anwesenheit bringt strahlenden Glanz in meine bescheidene Hütte", säuselte er gekonnt.

Vermutlich machte er sogar eine Verbeugung...

Sie hörte die Schritte spitzer Stiefel auf dem alten Fußboden widerhallen.

Den Rest des Akts vernahm sie von ihrem Posten aus, mit nicht mehr als einem wild schlagenden Herzen.

_Bella schürzte die Lippen und entblößte ungepflegte Zähne._

„_Severus ..." Ihre Begrüßung war unterkühlt, beinahe so, als würde sie ihm nur das nötigste an Aufmerksamkeit schenken._

_Anders als ihre Schwester. Narcissa war eine Frau, die zwar Geld, aber auch Stil besaß und damit Bellatrix so ungleich, wie es nur sein konnte._

„_Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Snape süßlich._

_Hermine lief ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken, als sie seine Worte hörte. War das wirklich derselbe Mann, der sie in seine Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt hatte? Der Mann, der sie in ihrer Not in seinem Haus aufgenommen hatte?_

_Narcissa antwortete, doch ihre Stimme klang alles andere als gefestigt. Beinahe hätte man meinen können, dass sie Angst hatte..._

_Dann wurde eine Weinflasche entkorkt und deren Inahlt in Gläser gefüllt._

_Bella nahm eines davon und hielt es prüfend gegen das Licht._

„_Wenn ich dich vergiften wollte, Bella, hätte ich es längst getan", sagte Snape ruhig._

_Sie ließ ein missbilligendes Fauchen vernehmen. „Wie witzig wir doch sind, Severus." Sogleich sog sie laut hörbar die Luft ein, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ihr die Situation missfiel. „Wie zu erwarten war, sind deine Gläser staubig."_

_Er überging sie schlicht und wandte sich an ihre Schwester._

„_Nun?"_

_Narcissa schluckte schwer. „Ich – ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein ..."_

„_Dann solltest du besser wieder gehen", sagte er warnend._

_Hermine nickte unbewusst mit dem Kopf. Sie war derselben Meinung. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen._

_Verunsichert nippte Narcissa an ihrem Glas. „Es geht um Draco ..."_

xxx

Sie schauderte.

_Der Schwur, der nicht gebrochen werden konnte._

Noch nie war sie Zeuge eines derartigen Schwurs geworden und die Angst, die sie verspürt hatte, als Snape Bellatrix Lestrange dazu aufgefordert hatte, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, saß ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

Snape hingegen war furchtbar wütend auf sie und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen bebte angespannt.

„Wie viel davon haben Sie mitbekommen, Granger?"

Sie schluckte und klammerte sich mit der Hand ans Geländer der Treppe, auf der er sie erwischt hatte. Zum Überlegen blieb keine Zeit. „Alles", sagte sie schlicht.

Wahrheitsgemäß.

Eine bedrückende Stille folgte ihrem Geständnis.

Seine Kiefer arbeiteten ununterbrochen und Hermine wusste nicht, was schlimmer für sie war: seine gezügelte Wut oder dieses unheilvolle Schweigen.

Er holte Luft. Dann kam er mit langen Schritten näher, hob drohend den Zeigefinger und setzte ihn auf ihre Brust. „Zu keinem ein Wort."

Sie nickte.


	11. Geben Sie mir einen Grund

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 11

Geben Sie mir einen Grund

Als Hermine den harten Finger ihres Professors spürte, der sich wie ein Messer in ihre Brust zu bohren schien, bereute sie bald, ihn und seine Nähe vermisst zu haben.

„Dieses Abkommen ist hiermit beendet", presste er zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor. „Morgen werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie zum Fuchsbau gelangen, wo sie eigentlich hingehört hätten."

„Nein! Alles, nur das nicht!", flehte sie. Wie sollte sie auch Harry und Ron gegenüber treten, nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte? Und wie sollte sie einer mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Molly Weasley das verschweigen, was geschehen war? Vielleicht, so redete sie sich ein, würde sie es schaffen, sich anderen zu öffnen, wenn etwas mehr Zeit vergangen war. Aber nicht jetzt, so kurz danach...

„Bitte, ich werde niemandem davon erzählen."

„Halten Sie den Mund", zischte er kühl.

Langsam formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und sie zog betreten die Nase hoch.

„Bitte, Professor. Ich verspreche es!"

Er beugte sich bedrohlich tief über sie und es war ein Wunder, dass sich dabei ihre Gesichter nicht berührten. Lediglich seine unordentlichen Haarsträhnen strichen sanft über ihre Wangen, ohne dass er es zu bemerken schien.

Sie schauderte. Er war so unsagbar wütend, dass sie nicht wusste, wozu er in dieser Stimmung fähig sein mochte.

Noch ehe sie registrierte, was geschah, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zurück und sie erhaschte aus nächster Nähe einen Blick auf seine Zähne, die eher gelb als weiß wirkten.

Schon schlug ihr sein heißer Atem entgegen. Sie roch schwarzen Kaffee und den Duft seines Körpers, der seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht an ihr zu haften schien, in der er sie gefunden und an sich gedrückt hatte.

„Ich habe Sie um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten, Granger", raspelte er rau in ihr Ohr.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, wusste aber nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte recht, wenngleich er ihr nicht konkret verboten hatte, zu lauschen, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.

„Sie haben mich enttäuscht."

Ihre Augen konnten die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, als sie den verletzten Unterton in seiner Stimme hörte. In dicken, warmen Bahnen liefen sie über ihre Wangen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihre Knie würden ebenfalls bald nachgeben.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken.

„Diese Unterhaltung ist hiermit beendet. Er senkte den Blick. „Gehen Sie auf ihr Zimmer."

„Warten Sie", jammerte sie mit zittriger Stimme, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe genug von Ihnen."

Schluchzend machte sie kehrt und trottete davon.

Was hatte sie nur angerichtet?

Hermine zuckte verschreckt zusammen, als sie seinen Schrei hörte, der durchs Treppenhaus gellte.

„Granger! Abendessen!"

Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend stand sie vom Bett auf und machte sich reumütig auf den Weg in die Küche.

Er hatte versprochen, sich um sie zu kümmern, was er auch hielt. Anscheinend wagte er es nicht, sie auf ihrem Zimmer hungern zu lassen.

„Sie haben nach mir geschickt?", fragte sie scheu.

Er seufzte angespannt. „Setzen Sie sich und essen Sie. Sie sehen blass aus, Granger."

Wie seltsam, so etwas ausgerechnet aus seinem Mund zu hören. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, setzte sie sich an den Tisch, obwohl sie überhaupt keinen Appetit verspürte.

Das Abendessen zwischen ihnen verlief eigenartig. Snape begnügte sich damit, die Wand anzustarren und Hermine fühlte sich mit jeder verstrichenen Minute elender.

Was hatte sie nur angerichtet, nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte?

„Bitte, Professor, lassen Sie mich doch erklären …"

Er schnaubte. „Was wollen Sie erklären, Granger? Ich hatte Ihnen befohlen, oben zu verschwinden. Sie haben es nicht getan. Fertig. Genau das ist einer der Gründe, warum Sie nicht hier sein sollten."

„Aber warum haben Sie sie überhaupt reingelassen?"

Er hob seine Braue an. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich hätte mich verdächtig gemacht, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Können Sie das nicht verstehen? Es gehört zu meinem Leben, mit diesen Dingen umzugehen, jedoch nicht zu ihrem." Er holte Luft. „Vielleicht ist Ihnen entfallen, wer hier wen um Hilfe gebeten hat, Miss Granger."

Sie hörte das Knirschen seiner Zähne und schauderte.

Natürlich würde er sie daran erinnern...

Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. Wieder einmal hatte sie die Ironie des Lebens eingeholt.

Als ob sie das je würde vergessen können. Und er hatte recht. Sie hatte ihn angefleht, sie während der Ferien nicht zu den Weasleys zu schicken. Und das war nun ihr Dank dafür gewesen: Sie hatte ihn belauscht und jedes einzelne Wort zwischen ihm und den beiden Schwestern mitbekommen.

„Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht zurück", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe.

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem scheußlichen Grinsen. „Nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte, Granger - nur einen."

Fieberhaft kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie überlegte. Doch der einzige Grund, der ihr einfiel, war der, dass sie nicht fortgehen wollte.

Als keine Antwort kam, schnaubte er.

Hermine aber begriff immer noch nicht, was genau sich zuvor abgespielt hatte. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Fragen.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus.

„Was getan?", fragte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Warum haben Sie den Schwur durchgezogen?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. „Ich bin sicher, Sie sind mit meinen Tätigkeiten soweit vertraut, dass Sie mir folgen können. Seien Sie jedoch gewarnt, dass es kein Privileg ist, mehr darüber zu wissen, als nötig. Es ist eine Bürde."

Hermine schluckte schwer, doch er fuhr unbehelligt fort, wie immer mit hartem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und auch sonst gänzlich ohne Emotionen.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords immer wieder aufs Neue zu gewinnen und dieses aufrecht zu erhalten." Er hielt inne und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Draco ist jung, Miss Granger, ebenso wie sie. Und er steckt in einer misslichen Lage, ebenso wie Sie."

Hermine nickte. Es war sein gutes Recht, sie daran zu erinnern. So oft er wollte.

Unbehelligt fuhr er fort.

„Ist Ihnen in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könnte?"

Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Draco war nicht gerade jemand, mit dem sie Sympathien geteilt hatte; im Gegenteil. Seine Art, ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr als ein wertloses Schlammblut war, hatte sie oft genug verletzt und im Grunde genommen war ihr gleich, was mit ihm geschah.

Snape schien die Sache anders zu sehen und sie fühlte sich einmal mehr darin bestätigt, dass er den blonden Slytherin-Jungen allen anderen Schülern bevorzugte.

Vollkommen verblüfft starrte sie ihn an und glaubte, Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen zu können.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Akzeptieren Sie das. Mehr müssen Sie nicht darüber erfahren, Sie wissen ohnehin schon zu viel."

Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht wurde sie von einem weiteren Albtraum heimgesucht.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her und erlebte all das Grauen, dass ihr zugefügt wurde, noch einmal, bis Snape sie bei den Schultern packte und sie aus dem Schlaf riss.

Er saß neben ihr und sah sie an, mit diesen dunklen, glühenden Augen. Hermine konnte ihr Herz schneller schlagen fühlen, doch sie war zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Was tun Sie noch hier?", fragte sie verbittert. „Wollten Sie mich nicht sowieso wieder loshaben?"

Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie wollen, Granger. Es steht Ihnen jederzeit frei, zu gehen."

Wütend biss sie sich auf die Lippe und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. War es das, was sie wollte?

Nein, definitiv nicht.

„Dachte ich mir", sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie fuhr herum. „Tatsächlich? Woher wollen Sie wissen, was ich will?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich kann Ihnen ansehen, dass Sie Angst haben. Aber ich fürchte, da wird auch kein Zaubertrank helfen. Sie müssen zusehen, da allein raus zu kommen."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass das passiert ist."

Er nickte knapp. „Ich weiß."

Es war schon erstaunlich, dass er so reagierte. Vermutlich hätte er sie unter anderen Umständen einfach hinausgeworfen. Doch noch immer schien ihn das, was auch immer er in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, davon abzuhalten.

Hermine konnte es fühlen und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Sie wissen nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen?"

Sofort wusste er, wovon sie sprach. Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Finden Sie das nicht traurig?"

Ohne sie anzusehen fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Was würde es ändern, Miss Granger? Es ist zu spät."

Nur zu deutlich konnte sie sehen, dass es ihn bewegte. Er wollte nur nicht daran denken, geschweige denn, darüber reden.

Für eine Weile war es vollkommen ruhig zwischen ihnen und endlich beruhigte sie sich.

„Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht fort." Es war ein verzweifeltes Flüstern, nicht mehr. Doch auch nicht weniger. „Ich möchte nicht gehen. Das ist der Grund."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Er hatte sie ohnehin durchschaut. Was für einen Unterschied machte es da noch, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit vorenthielt oder nicht?

Er aber sah sie einfach nur an, die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen stark zusammen gezogen. Langsam hob er die Hand und sie konnte sehen, dass sich seine Gedanken überschlugen.

Was ging in ihm vor?

Ihre Lippen bebten, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Die tiefschwarzen Augen ihres Professors schienen sich ihr einen winzigen Moment lang zu öffnen, dann geschah es.

Wie in Zeitlupe strichen seine Finger sanft über ihre Wange.

Kaum berührte er sie, wurde ihre Kehle ganz trocken.

„Wann werden Sie endlich aufhören, sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Granger?"

Sie blinzelte verlegen. Seine Stimme, die so ungewohnt sanft war, dazu seine Finger auf ihrer Haut, die sie zärtlich berührten, brachten sie vollkommen durcheinander.

„Bitte", hauchte sie leise.

Seine Hand hielt inne und er schluckte hart. Doch erst einige Sekunden später, als er den Blick senkte, antwortete er.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser versuchen, zu schlafen. Wir werden uns morgen darüber unterhalten."


	12. Drunter und drüber

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 12

Drunter und „drüber"

Hermine spürte, wie sich etwas in ihrem Inneren zusammen krampfte, nachdem er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

Sie konnte es nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt, nachdem das geschehen war.

Für einen winzigen Moment hatte sie sich gefühlt, als würde sie am Gipfel eines Berges stehen und all das Land, das sich zu ihren Füßen bis hin zum Horizont erstreckte, ihr gehören.

Warum wusste sie selbst nicht.

Warum hatte er das nur getan? Was war das überhaupt gewesen, diese Berührung? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Und es schien auch gleichgültig zu sein. Doch irgendetwas war in diesem Moment geschehen.

„Professor?"

Er erstarrte vor ihren Augen, als er sie hörte, fast so, als würde er realisieren, dass er eine Grenze überschritten oder etwas strikt Verbotenes getan hatte.

„Professor! Warten Sie."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die auf seinem Schoß lag, deren Berührung einen warmen, wohligen Schauder durch ihren Körper gejagt hatte. Jener Hand, die so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen war.

„Ich möchte jetzt darüber reden. Bitte."

Er sah aus, als hätte er mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

Hermine aber nutzte die Stille und fuhr fort. „Wa-was war das eben?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Wieder sah er sie an, mit jenen feurigen schwarzen Augen, die das Gefühl in ihr auslösten, die ganze Welt um sie herum würde in Flammen aufgehen.

Er verkrampfte seine Finger, die sie mit ihren berührte und schien zu überlegen. Doch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick lang, dann war es wieder vorbei.

Er schluckte hart und sein Kehlkopf vibrierte dabei. Langsam senkte er senkte den Kopf, sodass ihm die Haare ins Gesicht fielen und sie seinen Ausdruck nicht länger sehen konnte. Dennoch wusste sie, dass er wie gebannt auf ihre Hand starrte.

„Ich – ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist besser so", murmelte er verhalten, fast ohne seine Lippen zu bewegen.

Sie blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen unschuldigen Augen an, in denen sich all die Fragen widerspiegelten, die sie auf der Seele liegen hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre wirre Mähne bäumte sich auf. „Das – das haben Sie nicht getan ..." Enttäuscht suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, ohne sie zu finden. Wie albern sie sich dabei vorkam!

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich." Lautlos erhob er sich. Und mit ihm seine Hand.

Kälte war alles, was ihr blieb. Dazu Verwirrung.

Dann machte er eine leichte Verbeugung mit dem Kopf.

Sie aber starrte ihn reglos an.

Was war geschehen? Würde sie es je begreifen?

„Bis morgen, Professor. Bis morgen ..."

Snape hatte sich beim Verlassen ihres Zimmers sichtlich unwohl gefühlt, was eigentlich kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, in was für einer heiklen Situation er sich befand.

Hermine war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass er es durch seine herabhängenden Strähnen vor ihr verbergen wollte. Nach allem, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte, war sie mehr als irgendjemand sonst in der Lage, sein Verhalten zu deuten.

Zugegeben, es war ungewöhnlich gewesen, dass er sich von so einer emotionalen Seite gezeigt hatte. Etwas, womit niemand rechnen konnte. Weder er, noch sie.

Wie jedoch sollte sie damit umgehen?

Es war einfach passiert. Und das ausgerechnet ihm.

So sehr sie sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrach, konnte sie es nicht begreifen.

Doch einschlafen konnte sie auch nicht mehr.

Sie war so hilflos gewesen, so verletzlich.

Was war nur geschehen?

Noch immer fühlte sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Haut und konnte den eigentümlichen und zugleich verstörenden Duft von ihm riechen, der im gesamten Raum verströmt zu sein schien, obwohl er schon seit Stunden nicht mehr hier war.

Ihr ganzes Leben hatte eine schicksalhafte Wendung genommen, in dem Moment, in dem er sie gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich sicher in seiner Nähe. Sie fühlte sich wohl dort.

Aber was wäre passiert, wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre? Wäre sie dann überhaupt noch am Leben?

Sie hatte ihm so viel zu verdanken und war zugleich so unsagbar dumm gewesen, zu glauben, sie könne ihre Probleme im Laufe der Zeit einfach hinter sich lassen. Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das keine Lösung war.

Sie begriff nicht, was mit ihr geschah und fühlte sich gleichzeitig elend, weil sie nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Und das nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte.

Nie wieder würde sie so sein, wie früher und sein Verhalten machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter, mit allem klar zu kommen.

Im Gegenteil - sie musste erkennen, dass tatsächlich so viel Fürsorge dahinter steckte, wie sie vermutet hatte.

Aber warum nur?

Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand wie er, der so kalt und unbarmherzig erschien, zu so etwas fähig war?

War nicht er es gewesen, der ihr in Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte?

Ein eiskalter Schauder streifte sie. Es schien so lange her zu sein, dass es kaum noch real sein konnte.

Sie war hier, mit ihm in seinem Haus. Und noch immer hatte er sie nicht fortgeschickt.

xxx

Das Leben in Spinner's End ging weiter. Auch mit Hermine, obwohl Snape ihr seit dem Vorfall in ihrem Zimmer aus dem Weg zu gehen schien, wann immer er konnte. Wie gewöhnlich war er morgens vor ihr wach und ging abends nach ihr ins Bett, falls er überhaupt zu Bett ging, denn so ganz war sie ihm noch nicht auf die Schliche gekommen.

Hermine hatte dieses Verhalten von ihm niemals zuvor als unangenehm empfunden. Doch jetzt, nachdem das geschehen war, nachdem er sie an der Wange berührt hatte, was nur zu deutlich zwischen ihnen stand, da keiner von ihnen darüber reden wollte oder gar konnte, fühlte sie sich allein gelassen und verloren.

Die Dinge, die sich nach dem Schwur zwischen ihnen ereignet hatten, hatten beide ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, auch dann, wenn keiner es zugeben wollte. Snape am allerwenigsten.

Hermine gab sich zwar Mühe, ihm nicht mehr als nötig zur Last zu fallen, wenigstens das war sie ihm schuldig, dennoch hatte sie eine Vielzahl an Fragen im Kopf, die sie beschäftigten.

Doch was sollte sie tun?

Es hatte sich nicht falsch angefühlt, zumindest nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen. Er hatte sie schließlich schon in ganz anderen Situationen erlebt. Entblößt, verwirrt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Eine Berührung, die sich so aufrichtig und zärtlich angefühlt hatte, war dagegen ihr geringstes Problem. Selbst dann, wenn sie von ihm stammte.

Wieso aber ging es ihr dann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

xxx

„Professor?"

Verlegen machte sie eine Pause, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, doch nichts geschah. Er saß nach wie vor stocksteif und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf seinem Sessel. Die Zeitung in der Hand haltend sah er sie durch den schwarzen Vorhang seiner Haare hindurch an.

„Wir müssen reden."

Daraufhin hob er seine Braue.

„Ich habe ein Problem", gestand sie nervös.

„Ja?"

Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich versteifte, ganz so, wie er es in ihrer Gegenwart immer tat, wenn er damit rechnete, dass es unangenehm werden könnte. Langsam legte er seine Zeitung auf den Schoß und schob seine Hände durch die Haare.

Er wirkte so unglaublich angespannt, dass sie schon fast einen Rückzieher machen wollte, doch das drückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust sorgte letztendlich dafür, dass sie nicht locker ließ.

Sie schluckte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass das eine moralische Unterhaltung wird, Professor, aber ich bin … drüber."

Er sah plötzlich ganz grün im Gesicht aus und es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er zähneknirschend antwortete.

„Und?"

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja falsch verstanden?

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht Ihr Problem ist, aber ich dachte, nun ja, Sie sind mein Professor und können mir vielleicht helfen. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter ... Aber ich muss sicher sein, dass ich durch diesen … Übergriff nicht schwanger geworden bin. Und ich möchte nicht damit warten, bis ich wieder in Hogwarts bin."

Snape wirkte, als hätte er vergessen Luft zu holen und Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte, also plapperte sie einfach weiter. „Die Männer sind tot. Mehr gibt es im Moment nicht dazu zu sagen. Aber ich brauche Gewissheit ..."

Er hob die Hand und sie verstummt augenblicklich. „Den Teil habe ich verstanden, Granger, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu wiederholen."

Betreten nickte sie und für einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts, bis er sich räusperte.

„Und welche Rolle spiele ich dabei?"

Es klang weder verletzend, auf die Art, wie er es sagte, noch unfreundlich. Das allein war schon ein Wunder an sich.

Hermine fühlte trotzdem, dass ihre Kehle ganz trocken war und Snape sah aus, als hätte er dasselbe Problem.

„Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll. Bitte."

Erst nach einer Weile reagierte er, indem er laut hörbar schluckte. „Sie sollten einen Test machen."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht."

„Und?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, ich wusste nicht, wo ich ihn herbekommen soll."

Er nickte und erhob sich zerstreut, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Schön. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich mich darum kümmern."

Ganz plötzlich schien er es sehr eilig zu haben, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, denn schon war er auf dem Weg zum Flur.

Hermine aber folgte ihm aufgeregt und kam hinter ihm zum Stehen.

„Wirklich?"

Blitzschnell fuhr er herum und funkelte sie an. „Haben Sie vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie den nicht hatte und so schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

„Gut. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen ..."

Damit war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.


	13. Gesprächig

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 13

Gesprächig

Nachdem Hermine sich das Testergebnis zum wiederholten Male verinnerlicht hatte, sank sie im Badezimmer auf die Knie und weinte.

Selbst jetzt, nachdem sie Gewissheit hatte, dass sie nicht schwanger war, blieb die ersehnte Erleichterung aus.

Nie wieder würde sie das vergessen können, was sie ihr angetan hatten. Und auch alles, was daraufhin geschehen war, würde ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

_Er_ würde ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

Seine Blicke, die Art, wie er sie gehalten hatte, seine Berührung...

Wann hatte ihr Leben angefangen, derart kompliziert zu werden?

Schon immer hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, anders zu sein und nirgendwo dazuzugehören. Doch bis der Brief aus Hogwarts kam und ihr eröffnete, dass sie eine Hexe war, gab es keine vernünftige Erklärung für alles.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich das zum Glück geändert. Sie hatte Freunde gefunden und ein neues Leben, in das sie hineinzupassen schien.

Seit diesem Vorfall aber, seit der Nacht, in der Snape sie mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte, war alles anders und sie fürchtete sich davor, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Dass sie nie wieder unbefangen mit Harry und Ron würde herumalbern können.

Wie konnte jemand es wagen, einem Menschen das anzutun, was ihr widerfahren war? Niemand hatte ein Recht dazu, so zu handeln.

Niemand.

Snape bemühte sich trotz des eigenartigen Zwischenfalls darum, geduldig mit ihr zu verfahren, etwas, was sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Vielleicht passierte es aus dem einfachen Grund, dass der Augenblick, in dem er sie an der Wange berührt hatte, der Auslöser für das war, was zwischen ihnen stand. Doch seither hatte keiner von ihnen mehr darüber gesprochen, beinahe so, als wäre es nie passiert.

Mit aller Gewalt versuchte sie, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er es gewesen war, der ihr so nahe gewesen war. Der Mann, der sie gerettet und in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, der ihr Mitleid und Fürsorge entgegengebracht hatte.

Doch sie konnte es nicht.

Hilflos musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie begann, sich zu dem warmen und wohltuenden Gefühl hingezogen zu fühlen, das seine Nähe verursachte.

Doch warum nur? Vielleicht deshalb, weil er so ganz anders war, als sie es von ihm erwartet hatte?

Er war irgendwie sonderbar. Dennoch steckte etwas in ihm, das ihn aus der Menge hervorhob. Etwas, das ihn besonders machte.

Jedes Mal, wenn er das Haus verließ, verspürte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das ihr Angst machte. Ein Gefühl der Sorge.

Harry würde sie für verrückt halten, keine Frage. Und vielleicht war sie das auch. Doch was konnte sie dafür, dass ihr all das widerfahren war? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Und so klammerte sie sich an diesem Gedanken fest, um irgendwie weiter zu machen.

xxx

„Haben Sie einen Fernseher?"

Er legte seine Zeitung auf dem Schoß ab und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich dachte mir, dass es mir vielleicht helfen könnte, mich abzulenken. Und da Sie ein Telefon besitzen, ist es nicht ganz so verwerflich, dass irgendwo in diesem Haus ein Fernseher steht, nicht wahr?"

Snape räusperte sich. „Sie möchten sich ablenken, indem Sie ihr Hirn mit nutzlosen Informationen füttern? Ich hätte mir mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Granger."

Wunderbar. Genau das hatte ihr an einem Tag wie diesem noch zu ihrem Glück gefehlt: ein griesgrämiger Professor mittleren Alters, der sie mit enttäuschten Blicken strafte.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Meinung über ihn noch einmal überdenken...

Schlecht gelaunt ließ sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Genau das ist der Sinn eines solchen Ablenkungsmanövers, Professor. Man tut das, um nicht über seine Probleme nachdenken zu müssen."

Er schnaubte schlicht. „Er funktioniert sowieso nicht mehr."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Haben Sie vielleicht mal daran gedacht, ihn zu reparieren?"

Fast schon amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wozu, Granger? Sehe ich aus, als würde ich mir was aus dem Fernsehprogramm der Muggel machen?"

„Nein", seufzte sie. „Danach sehen Sie wirklich nicht aus."

Vielmehr machte er den Eindruck auf sie, als würde er seine Freizeit ausschließlich damit verbringen, seine Nase in Zeitungen oder Bücher zu stecken.

Snape, offenbar zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, nickte und nahm den Tagespropheten wieder auf.

Bewundernswert.

Nicht dass sie ihm darin so unähnlich gewesen wäre. Sie hatte Bücher immer geliebt und war ständig begierig darauf gewesen, ihr Wissen zu vermehren.

Doch jetzt war eben alles anders. Jetzt musste sie schon froh sein, wenn sie es schaffte, ein paar Stunden am Stück auszukommen, ohne sich die Augen rot zu heulen.

„Was soll ich dann tun?", fragte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Er seufzte. „Hier, nehmen Sie." Mit strengem Blick hielt er ihr einen Teil seiner Zeitung hin.

„Ich möchte nicht schon wieder etwas lesen."

„Wirklich?", fragte er, mit den Brauen in der Luft hängend. „Ich dachte, Sie würden immerzu etwas lesen."

Sie begann langsam, sich unwohl zu fühlen und sah nachdenklich auf ihre Oberschenkel hinab. „Genau das ist das Problem. Ich möchte nicht mehr lesen. Es macht mich verrückt."

„Warum?", fragte er, überraschenderweise sehr sanft.

„Ich kriege meinen Kopf nicht frei. Außerdem kann ich keine weiteren schlechten Nachrichten brauchen."

„Verständlich."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er nickte matt. „Wir alle befinden uns von Zeit zu Zeit in so einer Situation. Die Einen mehr, die Andern weniger."

„Oh. Aber Sie scheinen immer so kontrolliert zu sein."

Jetzt lag es an ihm, sich unwohl zu fühlen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn es darum ging, dass er etwas über sich erzählen sollte.

„Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich herzlos bin, entgegen all der Gerüchte, die über mich im Umlauf sind."

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Sie herzlos sind."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Granger. Ich konnte die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als ich Sie vom Boden aufgehoben habe, oder als Sie neben mir in der Badewanne zu sich gekommen sind."

Sie biss beunruhigt auf ihre Lippe. „Aber das hatte nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, sondern mit dem, was mir zugestoßen ist. Ich war durcheinander ... Das bin ich noch."

„Ebenso wie ich."

Sie blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und konnte erkennen, das er das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte. Jedenfalls nicht vor ihr.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe Sie hier her gebracht, in mein Haus. Ist das nicht Grund genug für mich, um verwirrt zu sein?"

Sie wippte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß, was Sie für mich getan haben, Professor. Und ich möchte Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen. Das sollten Sie wissen."

Er nickte stumm, ein Zeichen, dass er nicht näher darauf eingehen und das Gespräch beenden wollte.

Hermine aber konnte sich nicht einfach so damit abfinden. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis zu reden, sich mit ihm über irgendetwas zu unterhalten und sogar, sich ihm zu öffnen. Denn schließlich stimmte es: sie lebte mit ihm in seinem Haus, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Und er war ihr einziger potentieller Gesprächspartner.

„Wo waren Sie letzte Nacht, als sie das Haus verlassen haben?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", gab er steif zurück.

„Warum können Sie mir nicht so einfache Dinge wie das sagen?"

„Weil sie nicht so einfach sind."

„Ist das so? Ich habe Ihnen alles erzählt, ganz gleich, ob es einfach oder kompliziert war."

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns, Granger. Sie reden. Ich nicht."

„Ha! Sehr interessant. Ich muss reden, Professor, sonst würde ich wahnsinnig werden. Ich fühle mich ohnehin schon so, als wäre ich verrückt ..."

Er warf ihr von der Seite her einen ernsten Blick zu. „Nein, das sind Sie nicht. Sie mögen vieles sein, Granger, aber verrückt zählt nicht dazu."

Das überraschte sie. Doch so recht glauben wollte sie ihm nicht. „Wie können Sie das einfach so sagen? Sie wissen nicht, was in mir vorgeht."

„Das ist richtig", gestand er knapp.

Hermine aber überlegte weiter. „Sie sind nicht lang fort gewesen", sagte sie dann. „Eine knappe Stunde vielleicht."

Jetzt hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Mit geschickten Fingern faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie auf den Sofatisch. „Sie haben mir nachspioniert?", spuckte er sichtlich verärgert.

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein! Ich konnte bloß nicht mehr schlafen, nachdem Sie mir gesagt haben, Sie würden das Haus verlassen. Was erwarten Sie von mir? Ich schlafe nie wie zuvor ..."

„Nichts", grummelte er. „Ich erwarte nichts. Aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, meinen Schülern zu sagen, wann ich mein Haus verlasse."

Sie schluckte. „Sie waren so gestresst davor, aber als Sie wieder zurück waren, wirkten Sie vollkommen ruhig. Was ist geschehen?"

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie mich gesehen haben, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin - mitten in der Nacht?"

Sie nickte und wusste sofort, dass sie einen dieser wunden Punkte getroffen hatte, die er so vehement vor ihr zu verbergen versuchte. „Sie waren nicht verletzt, also denke ich, es war nicht Voldemort, bei dem Sie waren. Richtig?"

Die Falte zwischen seinen Augen wirkte bedrohlich angespannt, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken. Wo konnte er mitten in der Nacht für eine Stunde hingegangen sein? Zu einem Freund? Nein. Nicht jemand wie er. Sie bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt Freunde hatte, schließlich war es abgesehen vom Lieferservice, Bellatrix Lestrange und Narcissa Malfoy sehr ruhig an der Tür gewesen.

Und wieder steckte sie fest. Wo konnte ein Mann wie er in der Nacht hingehen?

Oh mein Gott!

Der Gedanke traf sie wie ein Schlag.

„Sie waren bei einer Prostituierten", platzte sie heraus. „Einer Hure?"

Er sah betreten und verwundert zugleich aus, dass sie so reagierte. „Das geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an", knurrte er mit zusammengepressten Kiefern. „Oder, Granger?"

Jetzt war sie sichtlich aufgebracht. „Wie können Sie so etwas sagen?", stieß sie aus.„Nach allem was mit mir passiert ist, gehen Sie einfach mal so zu einer Hure? Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, Ihnen zu vertrauen!"

Sie fühlte sich mit einem Schlag elend, denn er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Granger! Beruhigen Sie sich! Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ihnen widerfahren ist. Vielleicht vergessen Sie, dass das nicht dasselbe ist, ich bin nicht eines dieser Monster, das sich auf sie gestürzt hat." Seine Augen glühten, als er sie ansah. „Habe ich Ihnen jemals etwas getan? Oder habe ich Sie je auf unangemessene Art berührt?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Soweit sie sagen konnte, hatte er das nicht. Die Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange war sanft und fürsorglich gewesen. Und sie musste es wissen.

„Aber woher wollen Sie wissen, wie sich diese Frauen fühlen? Sie sind ein Mann. Und wie können Sie sicher sein, dass Sie sie nicht verletzt haben?"

„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich es verweigern, überhaupt darüber zu reden, Miss Granger", sagte er klar und deutlich. „In Ihrem besonderen Fall mache ich jedoch eine Ausnahme." Er holte angestrengt Luft. „_Denken_ Sie, Granger. Ich bin hier mehr oder weniger mit Ihnen gefangen, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Als Mann, wie sie bereits bemerkten. Was soll ich in diesem Fall machen? Sie verweigerten es, von hier wegzugehen. Und ich habe mich Ihrem Willen gebeugt, um Ihnen zu helfen. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich kein Eunuch. Ich habe durchaus einige Schwierigkeiten damit, mir selbst zu helfen, während Sie in meiner Nähe sind ..."

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn beim Rotwerden erwischt. Oder sie konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern. Doch jetzt war offensichtlich, dass es so war. Sie schluckte und wagte es nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was genau er damit zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

„Und so?", fragte sie forsch. „Ficken Sie andere Frauen?"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, nichts ist passiert, was jemand anders nicht wollte."

„Die Worte eines Todessers", murmelte sie bitter zu sich selbst.

„Das habe ich jetzt besser nicht gehört!", stöhnte er genervt und schob seine langen Finger durch die Haare.

„Und wenn schon! Selbst für diese Frauen gibt es ein Erstes Mal. Wer weiß, wie viele von ihnen dazu gezwungen werden, so etwas Abscheuliches zu tun! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie zu so etwas fähig sind ..."

„Das ist nicht mein Klientel, Miss Granger. Ich bevorzuge Frauen, die sich in der Nähe meiner Altersklasse bewegen."

Irgendwie verletzte es sie, das zu hören. Aber warum? Er war ihr Lehrer. Und trotzdem hatte sie sich an seine Gesellschaft gewöhnt und begonnen, ihn zu mögen. Immerhin genug, dass seine Worte einen Stich der Eifersucht in ihrem Inneren hinterließen.

Zugleich erfasste sie ein anderer Gedanke. Er hatte recht gehabt, noch nie hatte er sie unangemessen angefasst. Aber … Was dachte er über sie? Was fühlte er? Welche Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf gewesen, als er sie halb nackt, entblößt oder durchtränkt und mit nur einem Nachthemd bekleidet in der Badewanne gesehen hatte?

Er selbst hatte gesagt, dass er kein Eunuch war.

Ganz plötzlich schien sich alles um sie herum zu drehen. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich eng wie ein Nadelöhr an, sodass sie kaum noch atmen konnte und Panik machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit. Sie riss die Augen auf, erstarrt und unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Er hatte sie in so schlechter Verfassung gesehen, dass ihr beim Gedanken daran ganz übel wurde.

Was, wenn er sich an ihr aufgeilte? Wenn er sich hinter ihrem Rücken über sie lustig machte? Und woher sollte sie mit Sicherheit wissen, dass er anders war, als diese Typen?

Es war doch immerhin möglich, oder?

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso schlimmer wurde alles für sie. Schließlich war es nicht normal, dass ein Mann in seinem Alter immerzu alleine war. Dazu kam noch, dass sie seine Schülerin war und befürchtete, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, jemanden wie sie zu finden, den er in seiner Wohnung einsperren konnte.

Und das war einfach alles andere als natürlich...

Inzwischen war ihr sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und sie wirkte, als wäre sie einer Ohnmacht nahe.

Snape war ihr seltsames Verhalten nicht entgangen, hatte er doch bereits mehrere ihrer Zusammenbrüche miterlebt. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und bei ihr. Dann nahm er sie bei den Schultern und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Doch sie konnte es schlichtweg nicht. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, was geschehen war. Scham überkam sie und sie begann, all die Wut aus ihrem Inneren herauszuschreien.

Vollkommen unerwartet nahm sie ihre Hände hoch und schlug brüllend mit den Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. „Lassen Sie mich los!"

Sie begann zu zittern und Snape presste die Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er ihre Handgelenke umfasste und sie festhielt. „Verdammt, Granger! Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Nein!", schluchzte sie. „Gehen Sie weg!"

Es lag ihm fern, sie verletzen zu wollen, egal auf welche Art, doch als sie nicht locker ließ, beugte er sich über sie und drückte sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz und sanfter Gewalt auf das Sofa nieder.

Er musste sie zur Vernunft bringen. Was sonst sollte er tun?

Doch sie hörte nicht auf und schlug weiterhin um sich.

_Gelächter drang in ihr Ohr. Es waren nicht nur zwei Männer. Es waren drei._

_Sie wollte sich befreien, doch sie konnte es nicht._

_Der Todesser presste sie zu Boden und drückte mit den Knien ihre Beine auseinander. Mit panischer Angst vernahm sie, wie ihre Bluse zerrissen wurde. _

_Ihr Zauberstab war in zu weite Ferne gerückt, um ihn erreichen zu können._

„_Suchst du das hier?", fragte der Typ mit dem fehlenden Schneidezahn, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren Zauberstab, der senkrecht zwischen seinem Zeigefinger und seinem Daumen baumelte._

_Dann wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der andere seinen Schwanz an ihr rieb._

_Es würde keine Hilfe kommen._

_Sie spürte einen unbändigen Schmerz, der ihr das Wasser in die Augen trieb._

„Granger!"

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als ob sie ihn nicht ansehen wollte, oder gar konnte. „Lassen Sie mich allein!"

Snape fauchte gereizt und versuchte, sie mit Händen und Füßen zu fixieren, bis sie endlich nachgab und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Beide atmeten angestrengt. Und erst jetzt sah er die Tränen, die befreiend über ihre Wangen liefen. Dann wurde es endlich still.

Er lockerte den Griff seiner Hände, doch es dauerte weitere Minuten, ehe sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wieder bei sich war.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile an und registrierte, dass er in äußerst pikanter Stellung über sie gebeugt war, was nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend auf sie wirkte. Bilder eines Kampfes schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Doch immerzu konnte sie seine Stimme hören, die dabei war, sie zu beruhigen.

Er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Er trug keine Schuld.

Sie klemmte beschämt ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. Erst dann nickte sie.

„Versprechen Sie mir, sich zu benehmen, wenn ich Sie jetzt loslasse?"

Sie nickte erneut.

„Gut."

Er schluckte schwer und löste wie in Zeitlupe seine Finger von ihren Handgelenken, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Jemand wie er war es gewohnt, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Seit er ein Teenager gewesen war, hatte er mit Todessern und Mördern zu tun gehabt. Doch er war es nicht gewohnt, mit der Verzweiflung umzugehen, die in einer jungen Frau wie ihr steckte.

Ganz plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Der Schlag ihrer flachen Hand traf ihn mitten auf der Wange, ein Knall ertönte in der Luft und sein Kopf zuckte zur Seite.

Hermine stöhnte auf, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte.

Snape sah ebenfalls total überrumpelt aus, wie er da so auf ihren Knien hockte. „Wofür war das?"

„Sie haben mir Angst gemacht", gab sie kleinlaut zurück.

„Hören Sie auf damit, Granger!", zischte er. „Was hätte ich an Ihrer Stelle denn tun sollen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann kletterte er über sie hinweg und ließ sich kopfschüttelnd neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen. „Vielleicht sind Sie ja doch verrückt."

Hermine richtete sich erschöpft auf, ohne darauf zu antworten und setzte sich neben ihn, die Knie eng an den Körper angezogen und den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Alles fühlte sich einfach nur seltsam an und nicht einmal er schien es ihr übel zu nehmen.

Gemeinsam starrten sie geradeaus, ohne sich anzusehen.

„Professor?", fragte sie irgendwann und sah zu ihm auf, nachdem sich ihr Puls beruhigt hatte, was wie eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben schien.

Er räusperte sich. „Miss Granger?"

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie, als er den Blick auf ihre Augen richtete. Erneut fühlte sie sich zu seiner Nähe und seiner Wärme hingezogen. Sie sackte zur Seite und verbarg ihren Kopf tief in der Mulde an seiner Schulter, um zu weinen.

Sein Duft, seine Hitze, die er auszustrahlen schien, gaben ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie so sehr herbeisehnte.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertraute.

Aber warum?

Beruhige dich, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen, nachdem alles so verworren war?

„Was stimmt nicht mit mir?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Es fühlt sich so richtig an, hier mit Ihnen zu sein."

Er antwortete nicht gleich. Stattdessen schien er erst einmal zu überlegen, was er dazu überhaupt zum Besten geben sollte.

„Miss Granger", fing er dann an, offenbar überwältigt von ihren Worten. „Das ist nicht echt. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es geschieht nur in ihrem Kopf."

„Aber ich möchte, dass es wahr ist", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Und Sie irren sich. Es ist nicht nur in meinem Kopf."

„Aber ..." Er versteifte sich sichtlich und zögerte.

„Nein, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", wollte sie erklären. „Ich weiß tief in mir drin, dass es nicht so sein sollte … Aber ich fühle mich so schwach, ich kann es nicht bekämpfen. Nicht mehr."

Er blickte sie mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck an, den sie noch nie zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. „Doch. Sie können", sagte er, seine Stimme aber klang auf befremdliche Weise schwach.

Für einen Moment lang taten sie nichts anderes, als sich anzusehen. Tief und innig. Und einen Augenblick schien die Welt für sie stillzustehen.

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine fühlte, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum er das tat. Und sie wusste auch nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Sie sind stark, Miss Granger", hörte sie ihn sagen. Und dann schluckte er. Ihr Blick war so verzweifelt und so flehend gewesen, dass seine Stimme erneut ganz gebrochen geklungen hatte.

„Meine ganze Welt ist zusammengestürzt", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Lippen vibrierten sanft bei der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich möchte niemanden sehen und würde am liebsten nie mehr nach draußen gehen." Sie schnaubte. „Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln wie ein Kind, aber auch dann, wenn es zu hell ist, fühle ich mich unwohl. Es ist offensichtlich, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Und der einzige Halt, den ich habe, scheinen Sie zu sein. Kein Mensch würde mir das je glauben."

Er sah sie mit halb geöffnetem Mund an, offenbar wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie anderen Menschen die Chance geben sollen, sich um Sie zu kümmern. Ich bin nicht geeignet für so etwas."

„Wieso sagen sie das?", fragte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton. „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist Ihre Interpretation. Für jeden anderen, vernünftig denkenden Menschen wäre das, was ich getan habe, ein weiterer Grund, um mich nach Askaban zurück zu schicken." So plötzlich, wie er damit angefangen hatte, verstummte er wieder.

Hermine aber hatte genug gehört und biss sich vor Erstaunen auf die Lippe. „Dann stimmt es also? Sie waren wirklich dort?"

Er nickte matt. „Nicht lang. Aber lang genug. Bis der Schulleiter mich rausgeholt hat." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als er sie ansah. „Es ist kein besonders gutes Gefühl, Dumbledore einen Gefallen zu schulden. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Er wird nicht lockerlassen, bis die Schuld in seinen Augen beglichen ist."

Sie fröstelte. Auch der Schwur, den er im Beisein der beiden Schwestern geleistet hatte, steckte noch immer in ihrem Kopf fest, wie ein kalter, harter Klumpen Eis.

„Gibt es denn nichts, was Sie tun können, um diese Schuld zu begleichen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts. Er wird mich nicht eher zufrieden lassen, bis ich tot bin."

Das ließ sie aufhorchen. Sein Dasein musste weitaus komplexer sein, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Armer Mann.

Der Gedanke ließ das schlechte Gewissen in ihr aufkeimen, das sie ihm gegenüber hatte, weil sie ihn so tief in die Sache mit hineingezogen hatte. Jenes Gewissen, das sie bisher so mühevoll unterdrückt hatte.

Sie seufzte unbewusst. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, wuchs die Schuld, die sie ihm gegenüber angehäuft hatte, an.


	14. Aufgewacht

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 14

Aufgewacht

Die Morgendämmerung setzte bereits ein, als Hermine gähnend erwachte. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und bemerkte, dass sie sich noch immer auf dem Sofa in Snapes Wohnzimmer befand.

So gut hatte sie seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr geschlafen. Doch eigenartigerweise konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich auf das Sofa gelegt hatte. Das Letzte, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, war die Unterhaltung, die sie mit ihrem Professor geführt hatte. Über sie, über die Hure und schließlich über Askaban.

Vermutlich war sie im Laufe des Abends einfach eingenickt.

Verschlafen streckte sie sich und stieß mit ihrem Ellenbogen an etwas warmes, das ihr zusammen mit den Gerüchen in ihrer Umgebung sehr vertraut vorkam.

Sie erschrak und tastete vorsichtig mit der Hand um sich. Sie war nicht allein auf dem Sofa.

Ihr stockte der Atem. Sofort schlug sie die Augen auf und erblickte das Gesicht eines Mannes vor sich.

Seitlich neben ihr lag Snape, einen Arm unters Kinn geschoben, den anderen auf seiner Hüfte ruhend.

Vorsichtig musterte sie seine schlafende Gestalt, die einen für seine Verhältnisse sehr entspannten Eindruck machte, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Seine Atemzüge waren ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sogar die Partie um seine Augen wirkte weniger dunkel in diesem Zustand.

Endlich wagte sie es wieder zu atmen, ganz vorsichtig, um ihn ja nicht zu wecken. Das einzig beunruhigende an der Situation war die Tatsache, dass keinem von ihnen bewusst gewesen war, dass sie nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft. Was sollte sie tun? Das Beste war es wohl, einfach aufzustehen und vorzugeben, das alles wäre nie passiert, denn bestimmt wäre er furchtbar wütend, wenn er aufwachen und herausfinden würde, dass sie beide die Nacht nebeneinander auf dem Sofa verbracht hatten.

Nach kurzem Hin und Her entschied sie sich dafür, es so zu tun. Als sie jedoch den Kopf heben wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass er mit dem Arm, der unter seinem Kinn lag, gleichzeitig auf ihren Haaren lag.

Ungeduldig fluchte sie in sich hinein und zerrte an ihrer wilden Mähne, um sie freizubekommen. Stück für Stück rückte sie seinen Arm zur Seite und löste Strähne um Strähne heraus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Snape schlug die Augen auf.

Hermine hielt inne, doch es war zu spät.

Sofort formte sich die Furche zwischen seinen Brauen zu einem tiefen, dunklen Graben.

„Was machen Sie da, Granger?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie schluckte. „Sie liegen auf meinen Haaren, Professor."

Fragend hob er seine Brauen an.

„Wir sind wohl beide hier eingeschlafen", erklärte sie knapp und bemühte sich, die Situation mit einem gequälten Lächeln aufzulockern.

Vergeblich.

Schlagartig richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf, bis er senkrecht und mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa saß und Hermine ihren Kopf heben konnte.

„Danke", murmelte sie verlegen, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und wie schon zuvor den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

Er nickte und wirkte dabei alles andere als zufrieden. Genaugenommen sah er sehr durcheinander aus. Und das lag nicht nur an seiner Kleidung, die beim Schlafen deutlich aus der Form geraten war.

Zaghaft beobachtete sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Ihre Blicke streiften sich und als sie daraufhin beschämt nach unten sah, bemerkte sie etwas, das ihr einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken jagte: er hatte eine unmissverständliche Wölbung in der Hose.

So schnell sie konnte, sah sie wieder auf, doch es war zu spät. Sie hatte bereits genug gesehen, um es sich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf schlagen zu können.

Panik ergriff sie. Was, wenn das ihretwegen geschehen war? Schließlich hatte sie neben ihm gelegen...

_Nicht schon wieder! Beruhige dich!_

Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Warum war sie gegenwärtig eigentlich an seine Schulter gelehnt? Okay, sie hatte sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Aber warum schob er sie nicht von sich? Vielleicht konnte er ja auch gar nichts dafür...

Oh Gott, oh Gott!

Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie etwas sagen sollte und es überhaupt konnte.

Erneut sah sie zu ihm auf, sah in sein Gesicht und in seine Augen. Inzwischen waren ihre Wangen bestimmt deutlich gerötet.

Er erwiderte den Blick und schlug daraufhin die Beine übereinander, ganz so, als wolle er _es_ vor ihr verbergen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah weg. Doch offenbar hatte er schon gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, was wiederum kein Wunder war, denn er reagierte so sensibel auf ihr Verhalten, wie niemand je zuvor.

Ihre Hände fingen leicht zu zittern an, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, eine Folge der schrecklichen Ereignisse, die immerwährend in ihrem Kopf kreisten.

„Wie viel haben Sie gesehen, Granger?", fragte er völlig unerwartet.

Hermine wusste, dass mit einem Schlag die ganze Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. „Alles."

Die Situation erinnerte sie unangenehm daran, wie er sie beim Lauschen erwischt hatte, als er den Schwur geleistet hatte. Eine Lüge würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Ein unheilvolles Schweigen legte sich über sie.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie peinlich berührt.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen aber seufzte er nur und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Sie können nichts dafür. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, schließlich wusste ich, dass ich müde war und es an der Zeit gewesen wäre, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen."

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Professor. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden. Dabei hätte ich respektieren sollen, dass sie Ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Es war ein langer Abend gestern. Und das war allein meine Schuld."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Granger", sagte er abwesend.

„Wirklich? Ich bin nicht dumm. Nur durcheinander."

Er nickte.

Langsam schienen sich beide wieder zu beruhigen.

„Professor?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich nicht fortgeschickt haben. Es wäre nicht gerade ein Vergnügen gewesen, nach allem den Weasleys gegenüber zu treten.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Granger. Es war auf eigenartige Weise interessant für mich."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Eindeutig. Ihre Gegenwart ist nicht annähernd so unheilvoll, wie ich gedacht hätte. Und Sie haben ihr Versprechen, sich ruhig zu verhalten, eingehalten. Abgesehen von kleineren Zwischenfällen, für die Sie, wie ich zugeben muss, nichts können. Vermutlich hatten Sie sogar recht, Granger, dass es besser war, diese Anfälle hier zu haben, als in der Nähe vieler Menschen."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn zu berühren und bei sich zu spüren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken fiel sie ihm um den Hals und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie tat es einfach, weil sie sich danach fühlte, ganz so, wie sie Harry und Ron immer umarmt hatte.

Der einzige Unterschied war der, dass er nicht einer von ihnen war, sondern ihr Professor. Doch im Moment zählte das nicht für sie.

Snape hingegen wirkte angespannt, wie immer, wenn sie etwas vorhatte, was ihn überraschte. Zaghaft jedoch platzierte er seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und Hermine atmete tief ein, als sie die vertraute, wohlige Wärme spürte.

„Danke."

„Wofür?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Dass ich bleiben durfte. Dass Sie mich nicht von sich geschoben haben. Ganz besonders jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Danke für alles, Professor."

Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich Mühe gab, sich zu entspannen und zugleich den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte, die in mittlerweile sehr inniger Haltung auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Sie machen es mir nicht gerade leicht, Ihnen zu widerstehen, Granger", flüsterte er sanft und auf leicht spöttische Art.

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie beim Klang seiner Stimme dahinschmelzen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es halb ernst, halb aus Spaß gesagt hatte.

„Soll ich ..." Sie zögerte, aus Angst, er könnte ihre Frage bejahen, was sie keinesfalls wollte. „Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sie sog den Duft in sich ein, den er dabei verströmte. So herb und so männlich.

Es war unglaublich, dass sie die ganze Nacht neben ihm auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte, unmittelbar in seiner Nähe, ohne ein seltsames Gefühl dabei zu haben, fast so, als sollte es so sein. Als wäre ihre Welt damit wieder an die richtige Stelle gerückt.

„Nein. Ich bin dabei, zu verstehen, was Sie gestern gesagt haben."

Alarmiert klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Es ist etwas schwierig für mich, wie Sie wissen, in der Situation, in der ich mich befinde, mit Ihnen umzugehen", sagte er leise.

Erneut verlor sie sich in seiner Stimme und lauschte aufmerksam jedem seiner Worte. Es schien ihr der innigste Moment mit ihm überhaupt zu sein und ein sonderbares Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit.

„Wissen Sie, was ich meine?", fragte er vollkommen unvermittelt.

„Ich – ich bin nicht sicher."

Er ließ sie los, doch nur soweit, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Sie zitterte beim Anblick seines intensiven Blicks.

Snape beobachtete aufmerksam jede ihrer Bewegungen. Er wollte sprechen, um ihr etwas zu sagen, versagte aber kläglich, wie ihr an seinen bebenden Lippen auffiel.

„Ich ..."

„Was ist los, Professor?"

Er schluckte, immer noch unfähig zu sprechen und versuchte es erneut.

„Ich ..."

„Sie müssen sich nicht vor mir schämen", bemerkte sie, ehe er zu Wort kam. „Sie haben mich in meiner schlechtesten Verfassung erlebt, soweit ich das sagen kann."

Sein Ausdruck verformte sich zu einem gebrochenen Lächeln. „Danke. Aber das ist kaum der Fall."

Seine Stimme war unnatürlich sanft für jemanden wie ihn und Hermine legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Wirklich? Was ist es dann?"

„Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen, aber in Wahrheit weiß ich nicht wie", gestand er zurückhaltend.

„Kommen Sie, Professor, wenn ich Sie beißen wollte, hätte ich es längst getan."

Er hob seine Braue an. „Gebrauchen Sie nicht meine eigenen Argumente gegen mich, Granger."

Sie musste lächeln. „Das würde ich nicht wagen."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kaum merklichen Grinsen. „So ist es besser. Sie sollten viel öfter lächeln."

Hermine benetzte verunsichert ihre Lippen. „Genauso wie Sie."

„Vielleicht, Granger. Vielleicht." Ein langer, befreiender Atemzug folgte ihren Worten. Dann nickte er und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf.


	15. Der Name des Mädchens

Provoziert. Verdammt. Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 15

Der Name des Mädchens

Inzwischen war viel Zeit vergangen und noch immer fühlte sie sich so verloren, wie nie zuvor. Es hatte sich viel verändert. Auch zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor.

Sie schloss sich mehrmals täglich im Badezimmer ein, um ihre Zusammenbrüche vor ihm zu verbergen, schließlich hatte er schon genug mit ihr erlebt und sollte nicht jedes Mal Zeuge werden, wenn sie einen ihrer Aussetzer hatte, die sie an den Rand ihrer Kräfte trieben.

Betreten verließ sie wieder einmal das Bad und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Es war schon eigenartig gewesen, als er ihr einen Schwangerschaftstest hingehalten hatte und sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie nicht schwanger war. Doch jetzt, als sie sich noch immer nicht besser fühlte und noch immer nicht weiter wusste, fühlte sie sich noch viel hilfloser, denn irgendwie erschien alles keinen Sinn zu ergeben.

Der Abschied von Professor Snape stand unmittelbar bevor und damit die Reise nach Hogwarts.

Natürlich würde sie ihn dort wiedersehen, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie gezwungen war, so weiter zu machen, wie zuvor.

Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie sich begegneten? Wäre es möglich, dass er einfach so täte, als wäre all das nie passiert? Als hätte er sie nie gefunden und mit zu sich nach Hause genommen? Als hätte er sie nie in seinen Armen gehalten und an sich gedrückt? Als wäre diese eine Berührung, die Nacht, die sie vollkommen unschuldig nebeneinander auf dem Sofa verbracht hatten und ihre Umarmungen, die ihr so bedeutungsvoll erschienen, wie kaum etwas anderes, nie geschehen?

Vor allem, wäre sie überhaupt in der Lage dazu, all das zu verdrängen und zu verschweigen? Und wollte sie das überhaupt?

Das Wohnzimmer war ziemlich dunkel, wenn man vom Schein des Feuers absah, das im Kamin brannte. Doch sie wusste, dass er auf dem Sofa lag. Die letzten drei Tage waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Mehrmals hatte er das Haus verlassen und sich dann nach seiner Rückkehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

„Professor?", fragte sie unsicher.

Hermine hatte sich Mühe gegeben, seine Privatsphäre zu respektieren und während dieser drei Tage viel Zeit auf ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Doch so langsam kam es ihr komisch vor, dass er sich derart vor ihr verschloss. Vor allem, nachdem so viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

„Sind Sie wach?"

„Ich erinnere mich an den Namen", drang seine Stimme zu ihr vor, als sie vor dem Sofa innehielt.

„Was?"

Im ersten Moment war sie so verblüfft, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon er sprach. Unsicher stand sie neben ihm und blickte auf seine dunkle Gestalt hinab, die reglos vor ihr ausgebreitet lag.

„Das Mädchen. Sie hieß Jean."

Hermine erstarrte. Jean. Ihr zweiter Vorname.

Doch was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Warum rückte er ausgerechnet jetzt damit heraus? War er deshalb so besorgt um sie gewesen? Weil er sich durch Hermine an sie erinnert fühlte?

Es hatte fast den Anschein, dass es so war.

Sie spürte kalten Schweiß, der über ihre Stirn rannte, obwohl das Feuer eine bullige Hitze im Raum verströmte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Mit ihm.

Vorsichtig kam sie näher und setzte sich zu ihm an den Rand des Sofas.

Blut.

Mein Gott! Seine Schläfe war voller Blut, das in fast schwarzen, getrockneten Bahnen an ihm klebte.

Der Anblick traf sie hart und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Wo sind Sie nur gewesen?", fragte sie bekümmert.

Sie wusste es. Natürlich. Und die Wahrheit schmerzte: Voldemort.

Doch er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre ihm alles gleichgültig.

Aufgebracht fuhr sie fort. „Hören Sie mich? Sie bluten, Professor!"

„Nennen Sie mich nicht so!", schnappte er zurück.

Dann drehte er sein Gesicht von ihr weg.

Hermine aber wollte nicht so schnell nachgeben. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen", bat sie.

Er knurrte. „Nein. Gehen Sie, Granger. Sie haben genug gesehen."

Doch sie konnte nicht gehen. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so hier liegenlassen. Nicht nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte.

„Bitte." Zaghaft wanderte ihre Hand zu seiner Wange und sie drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Sie verdienen so viel mehr als das. Nach allem, was sie für mich getan haben, nach allem, was Sie geopfert haben. Ich bin es Ihnen schuldig ..."

„Nicht!" Mit einem Schwung drückte er ihre Hand beiseite. Nicht grob, dafür bestimmt.

Sie erstarrte dennoch, seine Stimme klang so hart und kalt, dass sie fröstelte.

„Ich war Ihr Lehrer, Granger. Und als solcher war ich für Sie verantwortlich. Ich hätte mich nicht umdrehen können, um Sie zu Tode bluten zu lassen." Seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst, während er sprach. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er aufgewühlt war, sonst hätte er sich bestimmt anders verhalten, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

„Ist das so?", brachte sie mühsam hervor und Verletzlichkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie verspürte Mitleid für ihn, denn offenbar war er selbst mit sich unzufrieden. „Dann erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich es tue."

Er zuckte still zusammen, sein Gesicht war zu einer dunklen und traurigen Grimasse verzerrt und Hermine seufzte. „Sie sind ein bedauernswerter Mann, Professor. Ich spüre, dass das nicht Sie sind. Es ist etwas anderes. Etwas, das Sie vorgeben zu sein. Und es tut mir leid, dass Sie das durchmachen müssen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Jahrelang haben Sie uns allen etwas vorgespielt. Doch mich können Sie nicht länger täuschen. In den vergangenen Wochen habe ich mehr von Ihnen kennen gelernt, als ich je erwarten konnte. Sie stehen unter Stress. Aber Ihre Worte werden mich nicht länger verletzen."

„Spielen Sie nicht mit mir, Granger", warnte er sie mit donnergleicher Stimme. „Ich kann in Ihren Augen sehen, wenn Sie Angst haben."

„Nein", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Das würde ich nie tun."

Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und konnte spüren, dass er sich versteifte.

„Ich habe niemals mit Ihnen gespielt, Snape." Sie versuchte es mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, was unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht so einfach für sie war. „Bitte. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen ... Tun Sie es für mich."

Endlich hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück und er blickte sie interessiert an. Seine schwarzen Pupillen glitzerten vor Verwunderung wie Perlen und er musste erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Was?", fragte er in einem bloßen Flüstern. Es war offensichtlich, das er das nicht von ihr erwartet hatte. Dennoch war er bereit, auf sie zuzugehen.

Sie sah in seine Augen, die so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht und immerwährend aufmerksam wie die eines Raben waren und erkannte die verborgene Verwirrung, die in ihnen steckte.

„Sie haben Ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um mich zu retten. Und Ihren Beruf, um mich hier in Ihrem Haus zu verstecken. Ist da nichts, was ich Ihnen schulde?"

„Schulden? Mir?"

Sie nickte. Ihre Finger fuhren sanft über seine warme, raue Wange. Er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert.

„Ja ..." Ihre Stimme brach und sie hörte ihn hart schlucken. Dann öffnete er den Mund, um zu sprechen, hielt jedoch sofort wieder inne, als er sah, wie sie ihre trockenen aber schön geschwungenen Lippen zwischen die Zähne klemmte.

Letztendlich drifteten eben jene roten Lippen auseinander, während sie sich ihm einige Zentimeter näherte, bis sie schließlich mit dem Mund aufeinander trafen.

Sanft - so sanft.

Und er reagierte.

Seine Augen halb geschlossen, nahm er seine Hand und versenkte sie in ihren Haaren, bis er ihren Nacken damit umfing.

Sekunden vergingen, als sie sich in diesem Kuss verloren, immer tiefer und tiefer.

Es war so einfach, das zu tun, dass sie nicht damit aufhören konnten.

Sie vernahm sein kehliges Stöhnen und erzitterte.

War das wirklich er? Ihr Professor?

Beide atmeten schwer, als sie am Ende langsam auseinanderbrachen.

Dann waren sie in ihren Blicken gefangen und Verwirrung lag zwischen ihnen.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, ehe sie sprechen konnte. „Was ist da eben passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Miss Granger."

„Nein. Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht, Professor."

Er wirkte überrascht. „Aber es war äußerst unangemessen ..."

„Warum? Vielleicht hätte es schon viel eher geschehen sollen ...", sagte sie in Gedanken.

Seine Augen funkelten. „Was meinen Sie?"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Nichts? Das ist keine Kleinigkeit, Granger", beharrte er. „Erzählen Sie es mir!"

Hermine senkte den Blick. Dann seufzte sie. „Sie hielten mich so fest, so nah bei sich, in der intimsten und wunderbarsten Umarmung, die ich je verspürte, Professor. Sie haben meine Wange berührt. Wir haben zusammen auf einer Couch geschlafen. Ich habe Sie umarmt ... Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie nichts gespürt haben!" Verzweifelt seufzte sie, ohne aufzusehen. „Wenigstens einmal seien Sie ehrlich zu mir, ohne vorzugeben, jemand anders zu sein."

Erschöpft starrte sie auf die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust und ließ die Schultern hängen. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, weiter mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er würde sich niemals ändern.

„Das geschah alles aus Sorge", behauptete er stur, nachdem sie fertig war.

„Ist das so?"

Er antwortete nicht, seine Finger jedoch zitterten unmissverständlich. Er war dabei, die Kontrolle über die Situation zu verlieren, was ihm keineswegs behagte. Sie konnte es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen. Aber sie konnte es nicht begreifen.

„Sie waren Ihr ganzes Leben stolz und mutig", sagte sie traurig. „Aber wenn es darum geht, Gefühle zu zeigen, sind Sie ein Feigling, Professor Snape."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", schnappte er zurück. „Denken Sie, Sie wüssten irgendetwas über mich?"

Die Besorgnis spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. Er hatte recht. Nur weil sie in den letzten Wochen Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, rechtfertigte das noch lange nicht, so über ihn zu reden.

„Warum liegen Sie dann hier auf dem Sofa, ohne etwas gegen das Blut zu unternehmen? Es wäre an der Zeit, dass Sie etwas für sich selbst tun, Professor. Dumbledore ist nicht hier. Und Voldemort auch nicht. Aber ich bin es."

Er schnaubte, die Brauen in der Mitte fest zusammen gezogen. „Warum haben Sie sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und geheult wie ein kleines Kind?"

Okay! Das war mindestens genauso fies gewesen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das als Argument gegen sie verwendete. „Das geht Sie nichts an", warf sie ihm an den Kopf und verschränkte entschieden die Arme vor der Brust.

Er fletschte die Zähne. „Ebenso wenig, wie es Sie etwas angeht, was ich tue."

Auf einmal wurde es sehr still zwischen ihnen und Hermine fühlte, dass sie kaum noch die Kraft besaß, um weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Sie sind daran gewöhnt, nicht wahr? An all dieses Blut?", fragte sie nach einer langen Pause. Doch es klang eher nach einer Feststellung.

Prüfend sah er sie an. „Vielleicht."

Sie war überrascht von seinem Verhalten und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Er wirkte verändert.

All die Wochen zuvor war er so stark für sie gewesen, doch jetzt, am Ende der Ferien, kam es ihr vor, als wäre seine Kraft verbraucht. Ebenso wie ihre.

Seine fahle Haut leuchtete schimmernd im Schein des Feuers, im Gegensatz zu dem dunklen, getrockneten Blut und Hermine verspürte erneut den Drang, ihn berühren zu wollen. Selbst die scharfe Kontur seiner Nase imponierte ihr mehr und mehr. Noch nie zuvor war sie einem so sonderbaren Menschen wie ihm begegnet. Und noch nie zuvor hatte sie ein Mensch so in den Bann gezogen.

„Wie lange wollen Sie hier noch sitzen?", fragte er verhalten.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er sie dabei erwischen könnte, wie sie ihn anstarrte.

„Oder möchten Sie noch mehr sehen?", fügte er sarkastisch an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein. Seine Vergangenheit und die Art, wie er sie in diesem Moment behandelte, war Grund genug für sie, um ihn allein zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte es sich anders an, es fühlte sich richtig an, bei ihm zu sein.

„Sie haben sich um mich gekümmert", flüsterte sie leise, ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch ihrerseits, zu ihm durchzudringen. „Warum kann ich nicht dasselbe für Sie tun?"

Seine Hände glitten in langen Bahnen durch seine Haare, ehe er antwortete. „Ich bin noch immer Ihr Lehrer, Granger. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

Der fast schon resignierte Ton in seiner Stimme trieb ihr das Wasser in die Augen. „Aber Sie haben mich geküsst", flüsterte sie weiter.

Das Feuer in ihm erwachte. „Ja. Und Sie mich. In Ihrer Gegenwart kann ich es wohl schwer verleugnen. Aber ich habe mich entschuldigt." Er sah sie an, als würde er dasselbe von ihr erwarten und Hermine wusste, dass sie es tun sollte.

Doch sie tat es nicht.

„Ich möchte mich nicht dafür entschuldigen", gestand sie wahrheitsgemäß und zog die Nase dabei hoch. Jeden Augenblick würden die Tränen es schaffen, nach außen zu dringen. Ob sie es nun wollte, oder nicht. „Verstehen Sie das?"

Vorsichtig musterte er sie, ohne darauf zu antworten.

„Hören Sie mich, Professor? Sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit! Was haben Sie gespürt?"

„Es ist spät", begann er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Sie sollten zu Bett gehen. Morgen werden wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Sie erstarrte.

Es war soweit. Der Anfang von ihrem neuen Leben stand unausweichlich bevor. Die Frage war nur, ob mit ihr oder ohne sie.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass das geschieht", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Ich möchte nicht zurückkehren."

Doch er wollte nichts davon hören und schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal haben wir keine Wahl, Miss Granger."

Lautlos richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf, bis er neben ihr saß und sie wir üblich überragte.

Seine Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre. „Sie wussten, dass das geschehen würde", sagte er klar und deutlich, um sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen.

Sie nickte sanft und kaum sichtbar. „Es fühlt sich trotzdem fremd für mich an, obwohl Hogwarts immer mein Zuhause zu sein schien."

„Seien Sie stark und es wird leichter werden", hörte sie ihn wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr sprechen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber es wird nie vorüber gehen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erwartung sah sie ihn an, bis sie an seinem Ausdruck erkennen musste, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Nein. Niemals."

Seine eindrucksvolle Stimme drang in ihr Bewusstsein und jedes Wort, das er so leise und präzise auszusprechen vermochte, wie in seinem Klassenzimmer, versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen.

Der Moment, den sie gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen: der Abschied von ihrem Professor.

Sie hörte seine Stimme abebben und spürte, wie ein tiefes, kaltes Echo in ihrem Kopf widerhallte.

Mit einem Schlag konnte sie den Gedanken nicht länger ertragen, sodass sie aufsprang und davon rannte.

Er blieb zurück und starrte verwirrt auf ihre Rückseite, bis sie verschwunden war.

Das Letzte, was er hörte, war die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, die krachend ins Schloss fiel.


	16. Blicken Sie nicht zurück

Provoziert. Verdammt Unwiderstehlich.

Kapitel 16

Blicken Sie nicht zurück

Wie neugierig sie darauf gewesen war, ihn zu berühren. Das Gefühl war überwältigend gewesen und sie würde diesen Moment ihr ganzes Leben nicht vergessen, als ihr ein wohliger Schauder über den Rücken gelaufen war, genau in dem Augenblick, als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten.

Seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, wie er sie in diese warme, behutsame Umarmung gebracht hatte, sehnte sie sich danach, dass es wieder geschah.

Sie fühlte sich erregt durch den Gedanken, bei ihm zu sein und in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Warum hatte sie dieses Gefühl? Schließlich ging es um Snape.

Was war in diesen Momenten mit ihnen geschehen?

Sie hatte Hilfe gebraucht und sie von jemandem erhalten, mit dem sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Aber war es wirklich mehr als das gewesen? Hatte sie sich nur eingebildet, so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit oder gar Zuneigung gespürt zu haben? Und war es nur Zufall gewesen, dass seine Finger über ihre Wange gestrichen hatten?

Es schien so. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie den Kuss seiner Lippen und wusste es besser, hatte sie doch den Blick seiner Augen gesehen, die stets so sehr darauf bedacht waren, alles zu verbergen...

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen und Hermine fühlte sich alles andere als gewillt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Snape hatte sie ungesehen bis zum Bahnhof King's Cross gebracht und sich dort mit ihr in einem abgestellten Wagon versteckt. Wie in Spinner's End war er stets darauf bedacht, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, um nicht aufzufallen und so waren sie von etlichen Zaubern von der Öffentlichkeit abgeschirmt, als sie ihre letzten Minuten miteinander verbrachten, bevor er sie zurücklassen würde, damit sie wie geplant mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren konnte.

Hermine war beunruhigt. Das Gefühl, das sie bei dem Gedanken verspürte, ihn gehen zu lassen, trieb sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Selbst er schien verunsichert, als er sie bei den Schultern nahm und ernst auf sie hinabblickte.

Seine große, schlanke Gestalt überragte sie deutlich und wieder einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, sich in seine Arme flüchten zu wollen, um sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Er seufzte und Hermine wusste instinktiv, dass es ein Abschied werden würde, ganz so, wie sie es befürchtet hatte.

„Ab jetzt sind Sie auf sich alleine gestellt", verkündete er schlicht. „Leben Sie wohl, Miss Granger."

Er ließ sie los und Hermine schluckte. „Das ist alles?", stellte sie fest. „Mehr haben Sie mir nicht zu sagen?"

„Ich ...", fing er an, aber seine Stimme verlor sich im Nichts.

Sein Körper versteifte sich und sie konnte den Schmerz sehen, der in ihm steckte und die Wahrheit brach über sie herein, wie eine Welle: Er wollte das alles nicht.

Er wollte nicht dieses Leben und das, was ihn dazu brachte, es auf diese Art zu führen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er den Schwur geleistet hatte und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er daran gebunden war, ohne ihm zu entkommen.

„Wie gesagt, leben Sie wohl", hörte sie seine Stimme, die eigenartigerweise rau und unvollständig klang.

Sie wusste, dass sie recht hatte und konnte diesen Moment nicht vorüberziehen lassen, ohne zu handeln.

„Nein!", rief sie und spürte dabei, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte, dass er mit sich kämpfte, ihr einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Doch wollte er sie wirklich von sich schieben?

Mit Tränen in den Augen schluckte sie. „Gehen Sie nicht! Ich habe Ihnen noch so viel zu sagen ..."

Er öffnete den Mund und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Doch nichts kam heraus.

„Ich möchte Ihnen danken ..."

„Das haben Sie bereits, Granger." Er holte Luft und seine Augen schienen sich ungehalten in ihr Inneres zu bohren. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, die letzten Wochen niemals stattgefunden haben."

Es war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Tatsache.

Hermine zitterte, als sie das hörte. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein!

„Nein!", brüllte sie erstickt. „Nein, Professor!"

Er aber nickte. „Doch, Miss Granger."

Ihre Augen brannten. „Nein!", wiederholte sie. „Bitte nicht. Bitte lassen Sie mich nicht allein ..."

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich missbilligend zurück und mit einem Mal wirkte er vollkommen verändert. Wie mechanisch öffnete er die Knöpfe an seinem Frack, der seinen linken Arm bedeckte und rollte die Ärmel seines Hemds hoch.

Es war ein Akt der Selbstaufgabe, ein Akt des Vertrauens, das er ihr entgegenbrachte. Zugleich der einzige Ausweg, den er sah, als er in ihre flehenden Augen blickte.

„Sehen Sie hin", forderte er streng.

Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie fühlte sich unfähig, sich zu bewegen und kaute unablässig auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie mit klopfendem Herzen den Blick fest auf den Boden gehaftet hielt, um nicht das zu tun, was er von ihr verlangte.

„Ich wollte nie, dass Sie das sehen", sagte er mit ernster, zugleich gebrochener Stimme, beinahe so, als ob er sich schämen würde, sich so vor ihr zu zeigen.

„Nicht nach allem, was Sie erdulden mussten. Aber Sie lassen mir keine Wahl."

Er beugte sich näher über sie und seine Nase streifte fast ihr Gesicht. Dann nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger. Jene Finger, deren Berührung sie tief in ihrem Inneren so sehr herbeisehnte.

Ihre Augen schossen schlagartig nach oben und trafen seinen Blick. Intensiv und fordernd sah er sie an.

„Ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten", erklärte er sanft aber bestimmt, ohne sie loszulassen.

Wieder war sie so schwach, war gefangen in seiner Berührung, seiner Nähe. Er war ihr Retter, ihr einziger Halt und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr ganzes Leben in seinen Händen liegen.

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Seine Stimme ließ sie erzittern, ebenso wie sein Duft, der mit einem Mal so vertraut auf sie wirkte. Noch etwas, was sie nie würde vergessen können.

Sie wollte den Worten nicht glauben, die so falsch klangen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Seine Augen aber funkelten unmissverständlich. „Ja. Sie tun es."

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht."

Ohne eine weitere Warnung führte er ihren Kopf und zwang sie, auf seinen Arm zu sehen.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Sie nicht bleiben können."

Es sah so grausam aus, so schmerzhaft auf seiner fahlen Haut. Der dünne, sehnige Arm und die verräterische Schlange, auf immer und ewig eingebrannt in das Leben ihres geliebten Professors und umgeben von tiefen, unauslöschlichen Narben seiner Vergangenheit, passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

Das war nicht er, dachte sie verzweifelt.

„Nein!"

Nicht er!

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich an seiner Brust wieder, die Hände fest um seine Arme geschlungen.

Er zuckte zusammen, in genau dem Moment, in dem sie die bloße Haut seines linken Arms mit ihren zittrigen Fingern streifte.

„Miss Granger", sagte er warnend. Doch dann, als er nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden schien, hielt er inne und Sekunden vergingen, ehe er an anderer Stelle fortfuhr. „Es wird Zeit zu gehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Bleiben Sie. Bleiben Sie bei mir!"

Er nahm sie mit sanfter Gewalt an den Schultern und brachte sie auf Abstand zu sich.

„Was dachten Sie, wie lange das so gehen würde?"

Erneut schien sich sein Blick bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu bohren, doch es war ihr gleich.

„Mit mir in meinem Haus zu leben? Unsere Zeit ist vorbei."

„Aber ..."

Er schüttelte sie. „Wachen Sie auf, Granger! Dachten Sie, das würde ewig so weiter gehen? Dachten Sie, Sie würden weiterhin in meinem Haus leben? Ist es wirklich das, was Sie dachten?"

Es traf sie wie ein harter Schlag und Hermine spürte die Tränen, die sie so tapfer zurückgehalten hatte, über ihre Wangen laufen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sich nicht schon wieder die Blöße vor ihm geben, schwach und unbedeutend zu sein. Aber es gab kein Halten mehr. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Sie können mich nicht so gehen lassen! Nicht nach dem, was geschehen ist!", beharrte sie.

„Was, was ist geschehen?", fragte er trocken.

„Das wissen Sie genau", beharrte sie. „Bitte, sagen Sie mir endlich die Wahrheit! Was fühlen Sie, Snape?"

Seine Lippen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengepresst. „Ich muss gehen, Granger. Es ist nicht erlaubt - das war es nie ..."

„Aber es fühlt sich richtig an, nicht wahr? Es fühlt sich gut an, habe ich recht?"

Er seufzte und sie konnte sehen, dass er mit sich kämpfte. „Das ist nicht real. Das sind nicht wir. Sie müssen es verstehen ..."

„Warum?"

„Was?" Er starrte sie an.

„Warum?"

Mit einem Mal wirkte er noch verunsicherter, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war. „Was erwarten Sie von mir?"

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass Sie bei mir bleiben."

„Bleiben? Was meinen Sie damit? Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts, ebenso wie Sie."

„Vielleicht sollte ich nicht dorthin zurückkehren … Vielleicht gehöre ich nicht in diese Welt."

Ein weiterer, sehr tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Sie sind kein Narr, Granger. Versuchen Sie nicht, einen aus Ihnen zu machen. Sie gehören nach Hogwarts, ebenso wie ich."

„Aber ich bin nicht daran gebunden, so wie sie!", fauchte sie.

Er wirkte, als wäre er am Rande der Verzweiflung. Sein Ausdruck verriet es ihr deutlich. Vielleicht war ihm bewusst, dass sie auf eine sehr komplizierte Art recht hatte. Dass es etwas gab, das sie miteinander verband und dass er dennoch keine andere Wahl hatte, als so weiter zu machen wie er es immer getan hatte.

Sie sah weiterhin zu ihm auf. Er war ihr einziger Halt gewesen, ihr Retter, ihr Freund in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens. „Ich möchte nicht so tun, als wäre das alles nie geschehen, Snape", flüsterte sie leise. „Das, was Sie mir gegeben haben, kann ich nie begleichen. Ich stehe für immer in Ihrer Schuld. Ich - ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren, Professor."

Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen. „Aber das alles hätte nie geschehen dürfen", raspelte er mit rauer Stimme. Auf eigenartige Weise schien er kaum noch dagegen ankämpfen zu wollen. „Wir waren nie dazu bestimmt, auf diese Art vereint zu sein. Wir waren nie dazu bestimmt, _zusammen_ zu sein."

„Warum?", fragte sie irritiert. „Es hat also doch etwas mit dem Schwur zu tun? Ist es das?" Alles andere, was zwischen ihnen stand, schien keine Rolle für sie zu spielen. Es war in zu weite Ferne gerückt.

„Ich ..." Wortlos senkte er den Blick und seine langen Strähnen verbargen einmal mehr seinen Ausdruck vor ihr. „Weil es verboten ist."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht was. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht...

Snape seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Blicken Sie nicht zurück."

Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus kaltem, schwarzen Rauch, um dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen.

_Ein Mörder._

_Ein Todesser._

_Ein Verlorener._

_Ein Retter, der selbst nicht gerettet werden konnte._

Die Realität war hart. Es war eine gefährliche Begegnung des Schicksals gewesen, ein verbotenes Bündnis, das sich zwischen ihnen geformt hatte.

Ein dunkles Geheimnis, tief in ihren Herzen verborgen und zu schändlich für zwei wie sie und ihn, um es auszusprechen.

Und ein solches würde es auch bleiben.

Ende

xxx

Hi,

nachdem mein Kopf weiter voller Ideen steckt und einige von euch sich eine Fortsetzung gewünscht haben, weil das Ende so traurig war, habe ich damit  
angefangen, sie hochzuladen. Ich kann euch jedoch noch nicht versprechen, dass es eine ganze Story werden wird...  
Danke fürs Lesen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Gedanken zu den Kapiteln - bzw. der Story - mitteilen würdet.  
Wie immer habe ich mich bemüht, all meine Gefühle und auch Erfahrungen einzubringen.

Viele liebe Grüße  
houseghost


End file.
